Surprised
by Jake's fate
Summary: Abigaijl McTavish verwünscht ihr erfolgloses, zum Scheitern verurteiltes Leben, als sie in einer dunklen Gasse drei seltsamen Hunden begegnet und ihr Leben eine sehr unerwartete Wendung nimmt...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hallo, Ich dachte mir Die Nacht der Wölfin verdient mal wieder eine neue fanfic

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus dem Buch erkennt, gehört nicht mir, sondern Kelley Armstrong

Warnung: Diese Fanfiction ignoriert die Handlung aus Die Rückkehr der Wölfin, ich habe nur Entwicklungen der Charaktere, allgemeine Informationen und vielleicht einige Gespräche, die im 2. Buch stattgefunden haben miteinbezogen, aber ich wollte nichts mit Hexen, Vampiren, Dämonen und ähnlich langweiligen Kreaturen zutun haben, sondern habe mich auf unsere allseits geliebten Werwölfe beschränkt…

Surprised

„Und pass auf, dass dir das morgen nicht noch mal passiert! Ein Fehler und du fliegst!" Die Tür schlug hinter mir ins Schloss und schnitt die unangenehme Stimme ab. Den Geruch nach altem Frittenfett und billigem Kaffee leider nicht. Er hing hartnäckig in meinen Haaren und Kleidern. Ich sehnte mich nach einem heißen Bad, aber das war ein unerfüllbarer Wunschtraum. „Scheißkerl", sagte ich laut und legte eine kalte Handfläche an meine brennende Wange. Ich würde nicht weinen, nicht wegen diesem Scheißkerl Jones und seinen schmierigen Kunden. Er wusste genau wie sehr ich dieses Geld brauchte. Meine Schuhe drückten, aber Jones bestand darauf, dass wir auf der Arbeit immer hochhackige Schuhe trugen. Und leider waren die Straßen hier so voller Scherben, dass ich mich nicht traute meine Füße aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien, selbst wenn sie mir in dem Schneematsch nicht erfroren wären, der in grauen Haufen auf den Bürgersteigen lag. Die zwei Meilen zu meiner Wohnung würde ich noch so schaffen müssen. Ich schnaubte. Wohnung war ein viel zu hochtrabender Begriff für das Drecksloch, für das ich viel zu viel Miete bezahlte, aber Travers war genauso ein Scheißkerl wie Jones. Vielleicht war es mein Schicksal immer an solche Typen zu geraten. Ich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Mein Leben musste doch noch mehr bereithalten, als mich jeden verdammten Tag ins Jones zu schleppen, mich angrapschen zu lassen und dann wieder zurückzukehren in mein leeres Zimmer, wo mich nichts erwartete, nicht mal eine Katze. Meine Wange brannte fürchterlich. Er hatte mich geohrfeigt, Scheißkerl, der er war! Nur weil ich diesem aufgeblasenen Anzugträger seinen entkoffeinierten Kaffee mit Magermilch auf die Krawatte gekippt hatte. Aber erst nachdem er mir schamlos in den Ausschnitt gegriffen hatte. Verdammte tiefe Ausschnitte, ich hatte jedes Mal Angst wenn ich mich vorbeugte, dass mir mein Busen rausfiel. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich eine Nonnenkutte bei der Arbeit tragen, nicht diese lächerlich durchsichtige Bluse und den Mini-Minirock. Aber ich hatte ja nichts zu sagen. Im Jones' machte Jones die Regeln und wir hatten nur schön auszusehen und die Anzüglichkeiten der Kunden zu ertragen. Obwohl ich den Verdacht hegte Jones ließ uns auch zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen so rumlaufen.

Ich schauderte und zog meine viel zu dünne Jeansjacke fester um mich während ich in eine Gasse einbog, in der es immer düster war auch wenn beide Straßenlaternen funktionierten, was sie nicht taten. Aber der Stadtrat von Bear Valley kümmerte sich nur um die schmucken neuen Wohngebiete und Feriensiedlungen und ließ die Hintergassen, in die sich kein Tourist jemals verirren würde, verwahrlosen. Diese Gasse diente für die angrenzenden Wohnblocks als Mülldeponie. Viele Säcke waren aufgeplatzt und verstreuten ihren stinkigen Inhalt über den nassen Asphalt. Vorsichtig bahnte ich mir meinen Weg, den Blick auf die Straße vor mir gerichtet, sodass mir die drei Augenpaare entgingen, die mich aus der Dunkelheit beobachteten.

Das Licht war hier so schlecht, dass ich trotz aller Vorsicht über eine verborgene Ecke stolperte, mit dem Absatz hängen blieb und fast der Länge nach in den Dreck geklatscht wäre. Ich fing mich gerade noch, aber meine Handtasche, ein billiges Lederimitat flog mir aus der Hand und landete zwischen zwei Müllbergen. Trüb starrte ich ihr hinterher. Musste denn immer ALLES schief gehen? Hätte ich nicht wenigstens heute unbeschadet nach Hause kommen können? Ich legte meine Stirn in die Hand und gab den Kampf auf. Die Tränen flossen ungehindert über meine Wangen und hinterließen schwarze Spuren. Wütend warf ich den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie: „Du hasst mich! Warum hasst du mich so?" Die letzen Worte gingen in einem Schluchzen unter, aber ER antwortete so oder so nicht, also stakste ich immer noch weinend zu meiner Tasche, ging in die Hocke und tastete blind 

nach meinen Sachen. Als ich mir die Handfläche an einer zerbrochenen Flasche schnitt, hatte ich nicht mal mehr die Kraft zu fluchen und wischte das Blut einfach an dem schrecklichen Polyvenyl meines Rocks ab. Als ich wenigstens mein Portemonnaie gefunden hatte, machte ich Anstalten aufzustehen und schaute auf. Und erstarrte. Erstarrte, wie schon unzählige vor mir im Angesicht des Jägers. Direkt vor mir zwischen den beiden Müllbergen stand ein Hund. Der größte Hund, den ich je gesehen hatte. Im Stehen ginge er mir bestimmt bis zur Hüfte und ich bin nicht gerade klein. Er musste mindestens hundertachtzig Pfund wiegen und ich würde mein mageres Gehalt wetten, dass jedes einzelne aus purer Muskelmasse bestand. Sein Fell war dunkel, nicht ganz schwarz, aber auch noch nicht braun und seine rätselhaften Augen bohrten sich in meine. Irgendwo in den Tiefen meines Gehirns erinnerte ich mich an die Schlagzeilen von vor zwei Jahren „Wilde Hunde in der Stadt". Als damals die angefressene Leiche eines jungen Mädchens im Wald gefunden wurde, hatte ich noch nicht hier gewohnt, aber wenn es gerade wenig Tratsch gab, wärmten die Einwohner von Bear Valley dieses Thema gerne wieder auf. Seit fast zwei Jahren hatte es keine weiteren Angriffe gegeben und doch stand hier vor mir ein Hund, der mein Rückgrat mühelos entzwei brechen konnte. Ich wusste eigentlich müsste ich ein schreiendes Wrack sein, aber ich war so erschöpft und ausgelaugt, dass es mir eigentlich egal war, wenn mein Leben hier zwischen den Kiefern dieses seltsamen Hundes endete. Müde hob ich meine Hand und sagte gleichgültig:"Los beiß schon zu, dann hab ichs endlich hinter mir". Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder blitzte in seinem Blick Verständnis auf, gefolgt von Mitleid? Er brach den Blickkontakt zuerst ab und leckte einmal kurz über meine Handfläche. Ich spürte den Anflug eines Lächelns auf meinem Gesicht. Er würde mir nicht die Kehle herausreißen. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, vorsichtig näherte ich meine Hand weiter und berührte sein Gesicht. Er kniff kurz die Augen zu und starrte mich dann wieder beschwörend an. Sein Maul öffnet sich leicht und offenbarte zwei Reihen scharfer, weißer Dolche. Der gefährliche Eindruck würde jedoch durch seine Zunge gestört, die zur Seite hinaushing. Es sah aus als grinse er. Vorsichtig kraulte ich ihn und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seinen dichten Pelz. Ein schmerzhaftes Brennen erinnerte mich an den Schnitt in meiner Handfläche. Bevor ich jedoch irgendetwas tun konnte, erscholl hinter mir ein bedrohliches Knurren. Immer noch in der Hocke drehte ich mich langsam um und erstarrte zum zweiten Mal. In der Gasse standen zwei weitere Riesenhunde. Der dichte Pelz des größeren fing einen verirrten Lichtstrahl auf und blitzte golden. Er war es, der knurrte. Er hatte die Lefzen hochgezogen und zeigte sein gefährliches Gebiss. Wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, war dieser hier sogar noch ein bisschen größer als der Schwarze. Seine verblüffenden blauen Augen musterten mich feindselig und richteten sich dann in das Dunkel hinter mir. Neben ihm stand ein kleineres, zierlicheres Exemplar derselben Rasse. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Sie war. Ihr Pelz war sogar in dieser lichtlosen Gasse sehr hell. Sie starrte mich aufmerksam an. Ihr Schwanz zuckte nervös. Ihre Blicke ließen mich frösteln, sie wirkten zu intelligent, zu, ja, einfühlsam für Tiere. Plötzlich, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen, drehten die beiden sich um und verschwanden die Gasse hinunter. Auch der Dunkle drängte sich an mir vorbei und folgte ihnen schnell. Verwirrt von ihrem plötzlichen Abgang starrte ich ihnen hinterher, als viel zu spät der Adrenalinschock einsetzte. Mein Puls raste und mein Atem entwich mit einem leisen Keuchen. Trotz allem war ich froh diese Begegnung überlebt zu haben. Ich klaubte meine Tasche aus dem Unrat und stand vorsichtig auf. Einen Moment stand ich schwankend da, als das Blut in meine Füße rauschte. Aber der Schwindel ließ nicht nach, stolpernd trat ich zu einer Hauswand und stützte mich ab. Ein ärgerliches Brennen zuckte durch meine Hand und jagte den Arm hinauf. Soweit ich es im Dunkeln erkennen konnte war der kleine Schnitt feuerrot. Verdammt. Vielleicht hatte der Hund Tollwut? Ich musste nach Hause und das desinfizieren. Ich kam nur drei wacklige Schritte weit bis helle Pünktchen vor meinen Augen blitzten und ich wieder das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, sackte ich mitten auf der Straße zusammen. Mit dem letzten Rest meines schwindenden Augenlichts, erkannte ich am Ende der Gasse verschwommen einen vierbeinigen, dunklen Umriss, der schnell um die Ecke verschwand.

Ich würde sterben, das wusste ich, als ich langsam mein Bewusstsein verlor. Sterben, ohne eines meiner idealistischen Ziele verwirklicht zu haben. Es gab auch nicht die geringste Chance, dass um halb zwölf Uhr nachts irgendjemand durch dieses dreckige Gässchen kam und die junge, bewusstlose Frau rettete, die hier langsam erfror. Meine Wut fachte meine Lebensgeister wieder ein bisschen an. 

Warum hasst du mich so, Gott? Warum gewährst du mir nicht einmal die Chance auf ein anderes, besseres Leben? Meine Füße und Finger wurden taub im kalten Januarwind, nur meine verwundete Handfläche pochte und brannte wütend. Ich will nicht sterben. Ich will leben, _leben_, LEBEN! Selbst mein Leben erschien mir nicht mehr elend genug, um es hier schon enden zu lassen. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ich gerne erlebt hätte. Dinge, die ich sagen wollte. Ich sterbe! Noch einmal riss mich meine Angst aus der Lethargie, die mich zu übermannen drohte. In diesem Moment hörte ich Schritte und Stimmen. Hier bin ich! wollte ich schreien, doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr rühren.

„Nick, du kannst nicht einfach--", rief eine ärgerliche, weibliche Stimme. „Ich muss!", diese Stimme war sehr männlich und viel näher als die andere. „Sie ist nochmal hingefallen, ich will ja nur sicher gehen!" Eine leere Dose wurde aus dem Weg getreten und kullerte davon. Ich versuchte mit aller Macht wenigstens diesen letzten Sinn, der mir geblieben war zu behalten und trieb gerade noch so an der Oberfläche. Als ich mich sehr anstrengte, hörte ich ein scharfes Einatmen und dann schnelle Schritte. In meine Richtung. Hände, die mich berühren, auf den Rücken drehen. Mein Kopf rollt unkontrolliert hin und her. Mehr Schritte. „Scheiße! Clay sieh dir das an!" Meine Hand brennt wie Feuer, als er sie anhebt. Mehrstimmiges Fluchen. „Wir müssen sie zu Jer bringen. Schnell! Ihr bleibt hier, ich hole den Wagen", die dritte Stimme entfernt sich schnell, doch durch das Rauschen in meinen Ohren kann ich das so schwer abschätzen.

Gerettet... Das war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich endgültig in die schwarzen Arme der Bewusstlosigkeit davon glitt, Kälte und Schmerz und Elend zurückließ und meine Rettung in die Hände der Fremden legte.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich wachte auf, weil mir heiß war. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Haut verbrannte. Je wacher ich wurde, desto schlimmer wurden die Schmerzen und ich wünschte ich könnte direkt wieder einschlafen. Aber einmal geweckt, ließen sich die Schmerzen nicht mehr ignorieren. Meine Kehle war trocken und kratzte, meine Kiefer pochten, meine Ohren schmerzten, meine Nasenschleimhäute brannten, meine Augäpfel stachen, als hätte ich zu lange in die Sonne geschaut. Als ich soweit bei Bewusstsein war, dass ich auch Dinge außerhalb meines eigenen zerschundenen Körpers wahrnehmen konnte, spürte ich das erdrückende Gewicht einer warmen Decke auf mir, ein weiches, verschwitztes Laken unter mir und die gnadenlose Wintersonne, die sogar durch die geschlossenen Lider in meine gepeinigten Augen stach.

Als sich mein Gehör wieder meldete, wurde ich überschwemmt von einer Flut von Geräuschen. Schritte, Stimmen, das Brummen einer Heizung, das Gluckern der Wasserrohre. Sie wurden lauter und leiser wie ein schlecht eingestelltes Radio. Auch meine Nase überforderte mich plötzlich mit Informationen. Mein eigener Schweiß. Iihh, ich hatte dringend eine Dusche nötig, wenn ich so extrem roch. Ein Hauch Frittenfett. Waschmittel. Wandfarbe. Zedernholz. Gebratenes Lammkotelett mit Rosmarinkartoffeln. Und Mann. Mann? Verwirrt riss ich die Augen auf und kniff sie gleich wieder zu als die stechende Helligkeit meinen Kopf explodieren ließ. Ich stöhnte auf vor Schmerz. Ein Stuhl kratzte über den Boden und dann beugte sich jemand über mich und schirmte dankenswerterweise das Licht ab. „Du bist wach. Endlich. Ich dachte schon du schaffst es nicht!" Diese Stimme, ich kannte sie. Hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Ein Kunde im Jones'? Das Jones! Nachhauseweg. Gasse. Hunde. Schwärze. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich. Ganz vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Der große, dunkle Umriss über mir schwankte und kippte und verfestigte sich dann zu einem jungen Mann mit dunklem Haar und atemberaubenden braunen Augen, die sich besorgt in meine bohrten. Sie kamen mir vage bekannt vor. Jetzt wo er so nah war, konnte ich an seinem Geruch erkennen, dass er heute noch nicht geduscht hatte, dass er kein Rasierwasser benutzte und heute Morgen Schinken zum Frühstück gegessen hatte. Und unter all diesen Alltagsgerüchen lag sein männlicher Eigengeruch. Man sagt ja immer, dass man jemanden nicht riechen kann. Jones war einer der Typen, die ich absolut nicht riechen konnte. Aber dieser junge Mann hier roch lecker, wenn mir der Ausdruck gestattet ist. Sympathisch. Einladend. Und wild. Seltsam, ein bisschen wie Berge und Wald und ... Einsamkeit? Ist Einsamkeit ein identifizierbarer Geruch? Für mich anscheinend schon. Während meiner Geruchsanalyse waren meine Augen langsam wieder zugefallen. Ich ließ mich von seinem Geruch zurück in den Schlaf lullen. „Abigaijl?" ich fuhr hoch und schlug die Augen wieder auf. Mit einem Mal stürzten tausend Fragen und Sorgen auf mich ein. Wie lange war ich bewusstlos gewesen? War meine Tollwutimpfung noch gültig? Warum tat mir alles weh? Wer war er? „Wo bin ich?", fragte ich und zuckte zusammen, als die Worte in meiner Kehle kratzten. Er seufzte erleichtert und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Ich kniff die Augen gegen das plötzliche Licht zusammen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein welliges Haar und sagte niedergeschlagen: „In Stonehaven. Treffpunkt und Wohnort des Rudels". Rudel? Was für ein Rudel? „Und wer sind Sie? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Und meine Hand-", ich stockte, mit Mühe hatte ich meinen Arm aus der Umklammerung der Decke befreit und starrte auf meine Handfläche. Die verschwunden war. Verschwunden unter einer feuerroten, hühnereigroßen Beule. Als ich sie betrachtete, schmerzte sie plötzlich auch und sandte ihr ärgerliches Brennen meinen Arm entlang. „Nicholas Sorrentino, zu Ihren Diensten", sagte er. „Abigaijl McTavish", antwortete ich dümmlich. Er zeigte den Hauch eines Lächelns. „Ich weiß". Er deutete auf den Nachttisch und als ich mühsam und unter Schmerzwellen meinen Kopf gedreht hatte, erblickte ich meine billige Handtasche. „Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Wieso bin ich nicht in einem Krankenhaus? Anscheinend bin ich hier ernstlich infiziert, ein Arzt sollte sich das anschauen", ich gestikulierte schwach mit meiner geschwollenen Hand. Er folgte der Bewegung mit den Augen und erwiderte meinen Blick nur kurz bevor er seine eigenen Hände betrachtete, die er nervös an seiner Jeans rieb. Hatte ich Schuldbewusstsein in seinem Blick gesehen? Er hatte mich doch in der Gasse gefunden und gerettet, oder nicht. Sein einziger Fehler war der, mich nicht direkt ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Denn dieses Zimmer war eindeutig kein Krankenhauszimmer. Jetzt wo meine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnte ich meine Umgebung besser erkennen. Die Wände waren gelb gestrichen und verliehen dem Raum eine freundliche Atmosphäre. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein großer Kleiderschrank aus hellem Birkenholz und 

daneben eine passende Kommode. Das Bett, in dem ich lag, war ein Himmelbett. An den vier Pfosten waren zarte, sonnengelbe Vorhänge festgebunden. Also auf keinen Fall ein Krankenhaus. Nicht mal in teuren Privatkliniken gab es als Luxus goldgerahmte, bodenlange Spiegel. Als Nicholas sich räusperte wandte ich mich ihm wieder zu. Er wrang die Hände im Schoß.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich anfangen soll. Ich hab so was noch nie gemacht."

Er warf mir wieder einen kurzen, schuldbewussten Blick zu. Ich war verwirrt. Was sollte das?

„Gott, wie erklärt man so etwas?" Er hatte sehr leise gesprochen, aber dank meines neuen super Gehörs hatte ich ihn trotzdem verstanden.

„ER antwortet nicht. Zumindest nicht mir", sagte ich aufmunternd. Anscheinend hatte er ein bisschen Ermutigung nötig. Ich wurde mit der Andeutung eines atemberaubenden Lächelns und einem Aufblitzen von Humor in den braunen Augen belohnt. Er holte einmal tief Luft und starrte mir dann voll ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf."

... „Was?"...

„Ich, Nicholas Sorrentino bin ein Werwolf und gehöre zum einzigen Rudel weltweit, dessen Hauptsitz hier in Stonehaven, im Staate New York ist."

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn ich irgendwann ins Krankenhaus käme, dann nicht allein. Er hatte dringend einen Psychiater nötig.

„Es gibt keine Werwölfe", sagte ich.

Er lächelte mich traurig an. „Ich weiß, es klingt unwahrscheinlich, aber doch: Es gibt Werwölfe."

„Bitte nehmen Sie mich nicht auf den Arm, ich fühle mich wie ein Häufchen Elend und bin Ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert. Erzählen Sie mir keinen Unsinn über Sagengestalten, sondern bringen Sie mich endlich in ein Krankenhaus!"

Während meiner Rede war ich immer lauter geworden und schrie ihm die letzten Worte fast ins Gesicht. Ich erschrak über mich selbst. Normalerweise war ich nicht so. Ich war freundlich und zurückhaltend. Niemals bissig und fordernd. Die Gespräche, die ich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund wahrgenommen hatte, verstummten. Schritte kamen näher und die Tür öffnete sich. Eine große, blonde Frau trat herein.

„Nick, Jer will dich unten sehen. Ich soll das hier übernehmen."

Nicholas nickte erleichtert, sprang auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Als er gegangen war, schloss sie fest die Tür und setzte sich dann auf den Besucherstuhl neben meinem Bett.

„Elena Michaels" sie streckte mir die Hand hin. Erleichtert eine scheinbar vernünftige Person vor mir zu haben, nahm ich ihre Hand.

„Abigaijl McTavish. Hallo. Können Sie mir vielleicht endlich erklären, was hier los ist?"

„Ja, Abigaijl, das kann ich, aber du wirst es nicht hören wollen. Wir können dich nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen, weil dein Blut sich verändert. Du veränderst dich."

Ich starrte sie erschreckt an.

„Der Hund. Er hat mich infiziert. AIDS?"

„Infiziert. Das trifft es." Sie lachte bitter. „Ja, es war der Hund. Er hat es nicht absichtlich gemacht, verstehst du? Sein Speichel ist in die Wunde an deiner Hand geraten und das bedeutet, dass du jetzt eine von uns bist. Du bist ein Werwolf, Abigaijl. Der zweite weibliche Werwolf auf der Welt". Waren sie denn alle verrückt geworden? „Um Himmels willen! Es gibt keine Werwölfe! Und ich verlange von Ihnen, dass sie mich sofort in das nächste Krankenhaus bringen!", schrie ich, obwohl meine Kehle kratzte und brannte. „Doch Abigaijl, es gibt Werwölfe. Du bist jetzt selbst einer. Nick hat dir in der Gasse die Hand abgeleckt. Du bist infiziert" „Sie brauchen einen Psychiater, Sie alle! Ich kann Ihnen einen guten empfehlen-". Sie unterbrach mein Geplapper: „Ich brauche keinen Psychiater. Ich weiß, dass das alles schwer zu verstehen ist. Ich habe es damals auch nicht direkt akzeptiert. Ich kann es dir aber beweisen. Hier!" Ungeduldig hielt sie mir ihre Hand vors Gesicht. „Was zum-" Ihre Hand schien sich zusammenzuziehen. Die sorgfältig gefeilten Nägel würden dicker und die Finger kürzer. Der Handrücken verzerrte sich und ballte sich zu einem Knoten zusammen. Die feinen Härchen wurden dicker. Zusätzliche Haare wuchsen. Sie brachen aus der Haut und wurden länger und länger. Am Ende ihres Arms war keine Hand mehr sondern eine Pfote. Es sah so schrecklich missgebildet aus. Ich starrte darauf und versuchte trotz der schmerzlichen Proteste meines Körpers davonzukriechen. Sie 

griff nach mir und als sich dieses grauenhafte Was-auch-immer näherte begann ich zu schreien. Schrille, ohrenbetäubende Schreie. Ich schlug und trat nach ihr, kämpfte mich aus den Decken und fiel vom Bett, wobei ich dankenswerterweise mit dem Kopf auf die Kante des Nachtschränkchens knallte und wieder das Bewusstsein verlor.


	3. Chapter 3

Dieses Mal wachte ich wegen monströsen Kopfschmerzen auf. Ganz vorsichtig öffnete ich erst ein Auge und dann das andere und starrte auf die einfache weiße Wand zwei Zentimeter vor meiner Nasenspitze.

Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr wie durch die Mangel gedreht, nur meine Sinnesorgane waren noch sehr empfindlich. Und meine Kopf. Oh, mein Kopf. Vorsichtig tastete ich mit den Fingerspitzen über meinen Hinterkopf und erspürte eine überraschend kleine Beule.

Ich richtete mich langsam auf und drehte mich um. Ich schaute auf eine Gitterwand. Gitter? Gefängnis! Was war geschehen? Gasse. Zimmer. Schmerz. Nicholas. Elena. Aargh! Als ich mich an ihre furchtbare Missbildung erinnerte, lief mir ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken.

Meine Zelle maß zwei mal zweieinhalb Meter. Es gab nichts außer der Pritsche, auf der ich saß und eine Kloschüssel in der Ecke. Entsetzt versuchte ich durch die Gitterstäbe zu schauen, aber alles was es zu sehen gab war ein dunkler Gang. Alptraum. Die Wände schienen näher zu rücken und verwandelten meine Ängstlichkeit in echte Klaustrophobie. Ungeachtet meiner Kopfschmerzen sprang ich vom Bett auf und schrie um Hilfe.

Laute Schritte dröhnten den Gang entlang und das Licht wurde eingeschaltet. Geblendet fuhr ich zurück, als ein dunkler Umriss näher kam. Er entpuppte sich als großer, schlanker Mann mit schulterlangem, schwarzen Haar. Ich schätzte ihn auf Mitte dreißig. Sofort ließ das Erstickungsgefühl nach.

„Wie ich sehe bist du aufgewacht", sagte er sachlich.

„Wer sind Sie?", blaffte ich, nicht bereit mich auf noch mehr Spielchen einzulassen.

„Ich bin Jeremy Danvers, Abigaijl".

„Warum haben sie mich in diese Zelle gesperrt? Ich will hier raus. Ich warne Sie, mein Mann wird mich mittlerweile vermissen. Er wird die Polizei alarmieren. Lassen Sie mich raus und wir vergessen die Sache", rief ich.

„Das ist eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme zu deinem eigenen Schutz"

„Mein Mann...,"begann ich wieder, doch e unterbrach mich: „Abigaijl, du bist jetzt seit vier Tagen in unserer Obhut und es hat sich niemand bei der Polizei gemeldet, der dich vermisst. Du bist allein, Abigaijl".

Ich stolperte zurück und sank auf die Pritsche. Vier Tage? Meinen Job im Jones' konnte ich abschreiben. Wenn ich vier Abende nicht aufgetaucht war... Travers würde wahrscheinlich erst merken, dass ich nicht mehr da war, wenn die Miete nicht pünktlich gezahlt wurde.

Jeremy hatte recht, ich war allein. Aber das hieß nicht, dass ich mich von wildfremden, verrückten Leuten einfach so in eine Zelle sperren lassen würde. Ich sprang wieder auf. „Ich verlange trotzdem, dass sie mich raus lassen. Das ist Freiheitsberaubung".

„Wie gesagt, das ist nur zu deinem und unserem Schutz". Er machte Anstalten zu gehen. Ich schnappte nach Luft, diese Unverschämtheit.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach-", rief ich ihm hinterher, aber er war schon die Treppe hinauf verschwunden. „Hey! HEY!! Mr. Danvers!", aber ich bekam keine Antwort mehr. Entmutigt setzte ich mich wieder hin. Tatsächlich gab es niemanden, der nach mir suchen würde, zumindest nicht für die nächsten Monate. Tatsächlich konnten sie mich hier festhalten, so lange sie wollten. Ich war ja schon in ihrem Käfig, keine Chance auf Flucht. Ich stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen, um nicht auf die schon wieder bedrohlich näherrückenden Wände schauen zu müssen. Es gab einfach nichts was ich tun könnte, um meine jetzige Lage zu ändern.

Wieder hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe. Diesmal war es ein Junge, zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt. Er hatte ein rundes, offenes Gesicht, dunkle Haare, die ihm fransig in die Stirn fielen und mandelförmige schwarze Augen, die auf südamerikanische Herkunft schließen ließen. Trotz seiner offenkundigen Jugend, hatte er schon einen sehr muskulösen Körperbau. Ich wettete, dass er in ein paar Jahren ein sehr gut aussehender, junger Mann sein würde.

„Hi Abigaijl", sagte er freundlich. „Ich bin Ruakin. Jer schickt mich, hier, hoffentlich hast du Hunger". Er schob ein Tablett unter den Gitterstäben durch und als mir der köstliche Geruch von Pfannkuchen, Steak, gedünstetem Gemüse und Kaffee in die Nase stieg, meldete sich mein Magen mit vernehmlichem Knurren.

„Schätze schon. Wenn dieser Jeremy die Wahrheit gesagt hat, habe ich seit vier Tagen nichts mehr gegessen". Ich zog das Tablett zu mir heran und nahm die Kaffeetasse in die Hand „Oh Gott, richtiger Kaffee, ich hab schon seit Jahren keinen-", ich unterbrach mich, ich wollte nicht zu viel von mir preisgeben.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr Erwachsenen dieses Zeug trinken könnt, es schmeckt fürchterlich!" Ruakin grinste und machte es sich auf dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Gitters bequem.

„Es geht nichts über eine gute Tasse Kaffee nach dem Aufstehen", belehrte ich ihn und nahm meinen ersten Schluck. Tatsächlich war dies der erste richtige Kaffee, den ich getrunken hatte seitdem ich nach New York gezogen war. Jones verkaufte nur dieses schreckliche Instant-Zeug und ich leistete mir nicht einmal das.

Mein Magen meldete sich wieder. Eine Tasse Kaffee war entschieden zu wenig. Heißhungrig fiel ich über die Leckereien auf dem Teller her. „Oh, willst du auch etwas?", fragte ich schuldbewusst, den Mund voller Pfannkuchen.

„Nönö, iss du nur. Ich krieg oben schon genug". Erleichtert schob ich mir den nächsten Pfannkuchen in den Mund und fragte mich wer auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen war, Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup zu Steak und Gemüse zu essen. Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte zu schlucken, fragte ich Ruakin: „Kannst du mich hier raus lassen?" Aber ich machte mir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen.

„Nö, Jer hat es angeordnet und er ist der Alpha. Außerdem ist es ohnehin besser für dich, wenn du erst mal hier bleibst, glaub mir". Aber weiter wollte er sich zu dem Thema nicht mehr äußern. Ich war erst satt, als der Teller völlig leer gegessen war, was mich selbst am meisten überraschte. Normalerweise war ich kein guter Esser, aber ich hatte ja auch vier Tage nichts gehabt. Ruakin nahm das Tablett wieder mit nach oben und verschwand. Obwohl ich fast vier Tage bewusstlos gewesen war, war ich jetzt satt und müde. Ich legte mich auf die Pritsche und schwor mir vor dem Einschlafen, dass ich morgen etwas gegen diese Situation unternehmen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Morgen bzw. als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, saß Elena auf dem Besucherstuhl.

„Wie geht es dir heute?", fragte sie betont freundlich, als ich mich aufrichtete. Ich knurrte nur als Antwort. „Ich weiß es ist unfair wie Jer dich behandelt, aber glaub mir es ist wirklich nur zu deinem Besten. Ich bin damals ausgebrochen und es war entschieden schlimmer da draußen. Sei froh, dass wir dich gefunden haben".

Ich fuhr wütend zu ihr herum: „Ich habe nicht darum gebeten gefunden und hierher gebracht zu werden. Mir geht es bestens. Alles was mir fehlt ist meine Freiheit. Also, bitten Sie gefälligst diesen Jeremy mich hier raus zu lassen. Dann verschwinde ich und Sie hören nie wieder von mir!", fauchte ich.

Sie stand auf und sagte traurig: „Das geht leider nicht mehr, Abigaijl. Wie sehr habe ich mir damals gewünscht, dass es ein Gegenmittel gibt. Aber es gibt keins. Du musst das akzeptieren". Sie schob das Tablett wieder in meine Zelle und verschwand. Erst als sie gegangen war, fiel mir ein, dass sie zwei normale Hände gehabt hatte. Frustriert aß ich und verbrachte den Rest des Tages auf der Pritsche und konzentrierte mich auf meine Wut, um nicht zu ersticken.

Das nächste Mal wachte ich auf, weil meine Haut wieder brannte. An der Innenseite der Ellbogen und Knie war der Juckreiz am schlimmsten. Nach dem Frühstück tigerte ich die ganze Zeit an der Gitterwand entlang wie eine eingesperrte Raubkatze. Meine Kopfschmerzen kehrten zurück und meine Wut steigerte sich immer mehr bis ich glaubte Feuer spucken zu können.

Nachdem Ruakin das Mittagessen gebracht hatte und ich ihn wütend angefahren hatte, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Ich war zwar hier eingesperrt, aber das war kein Grund einen unschuldigen Jungen anzuschreien, obwohl er freundlicherweise das Mittagessen brachte.

Ich brauchte das Essen. Ich hatte jetzt eigentlich immer Hunger und aß bei einer Mahlzeit mehr als früher an einem ganzen Tag. Weder Elena noch Nicholas oder Jeremy tauchten wieder auf.

Nach dem Abendessen hatte sich der Juckreiz über meine Arme und Beine ausgebreitet und mein Kopf drohte zu explodieren. Ich war zu unruhig um mich auf der Pritsche auszustrecken, aber in der Zelle war zu wenig Platz, um mich richtig zu bewegen. Obwohl ich nie viel Sport gemacht hatte, würde ich jetzt am liebsten einen Marathon laufen. Den Wind meinen Kopf klären lassen und dann heiß duschen gehen.

Grrrr! Ich war jetzt sechs Tage in diesem Haus und ich stank nach Schweiß und ungewaschenem Mensch. Meine neuerdings feine Nase ließ mir darüber keine Illusionen. Meine Haare hingen in fettigen Strähnen um mein Gesicht und ich war mir trotz des bedauerlichen Mangels an Spiegeln sicher, dass ich immer noch Reste meines Make-ups von Samstag trug.

Ughh! Ich tobte meinen Frust an der Zelle aus und hinterließ zu meinem Schrecken ein faustgroßes Loch in der Wand. Seit wann konnte ich Löcher in die Wände schlagen? Endlich fiel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen juckte es mich am ganzen Körper als hätte ich mich in Brennnesseln gewälzt. Während des ganzen Frühstücks musste ich mich überall kratzen, weil das Jucken zu viel wurde. Ruakin beobachtete mich wortlos, aber ich warf ihm nur einen gelegentlichen Blick zu, während ich mir zwischen den Juckanfällen mit bloßen Fingern gierig das Essen in den Mund stopfte.

Ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst. Ich hatte mir seit einer Woche die Hände nicht gewaschen, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ruakin verschwand und ließ mich in meinem Elend allein. Wieder tigerte ich ruhelos durch meine Zelle.

Im Laufe der Zeit gesellten sich zu allem anderen auch noch Magenkrämpfe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht so geschlungen.

Das Jucken wurde zu einem scharfen Brennen und dann zu einer schier unerträglichen Spannung, als wäre meine Haut plötzlich zu klein für mich.

Ich knurrte und wenn es zu viel wurde und ich mich kratzend auf dem Boden wälzte, brüllte ich auch. Ich benahm mich wie ein wildes Tier und obwohl ich das erkannte, hatte ich keine Kontrolle über meinen eigenen Körper und das ängstigte mich noch mehr wie der kleine Raum. Ich brach an der Gitterwand zusammen und begann vor lauter Wut, Angst und Hilflosigkeit zu weinen.


	5. Chapter 5

Meine Haut spannt sich und der Schmerz bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Meine Wirbelsäule bäumt sich auf und zwingt mich aus meiner kauernden Position auf alle viere. Meine Tränen laufen wieder schneller. Was passiert mit mir? Mein Rückgrat drückt sich durch und beugt sich dann unmöglich weit. Aber der Schmerz wird immer schlimmer und ich schreie gequält auf. Meine Muskeln zucken und krampfen und die Gewalt, die durch meinen Körper zuckt ängstigt mich. Schweiß bricht aus allen Poren und tränkt meine stinkenden Kleider. Die Hosennähte platzen, als meine Oberschenkelmuskeln sich zusammenziehen. Das T-Shirt reißt unter dem Arm auf. Ich senke meinen Kopf und schaue auf meine Hände. Sie verzerren sich. Die Finger werden kürzer, die Nägel dicker. Das Handgelenk zieht sich in die Länge. Ich spüre wie die Haut an meiner Handfläche sich verändert und verhornt. Nein! Das geschieht nicht. Das ist ein Alptraum. Aber eine neue Welle des Schmerzes zuckt durch mich hindurch und reißt meinen Blick von den Händen los. Mein Schädel droht zu explodieren und meine Kiefer pochen vor Schmerz. Ich will wieder schreien, doch alles was aus meiner Kehle dringt ist ein gepeinigtes, heiseres Heulen. Meine Kopfhaut prickelt schmerzhaft, aber ich kann die Hände nicht mehr heben um mir Linderung zu verschaffen. Plötzlich gesellt sich mein Steißbein zu der Kakophonie der Schmerzen und einen Moment glaube ich, dass mich der Schmerz quer auseinanderreißt. Der Hosenknopf platzt ab und springt davon. Ich strampele, um die enge Hose loszuwerden. Mein Atem ist nur noch ein pfeifendes Keuchen. Ausgehend von meinem Nacken, breitet sich ein prickelndes Brennen, schlimmer als alles zuvor, langsam über meinen Körper aus.

Und dann ist es vorbei. Urplötzlich hören alle Schmerzen auf und ich blinzele verwirrt. Meine Gedanken sind wirr und trübe. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, daran erinnere ich mich, aber ich bekomme es nicht zu fassen. Ich kann nicht aufstehen und meine Hände - ? Ich habe keine Hände, stattdessen stütze ich mich auf dunkelbraune Pfoten. Erschreckt fahre ich herum, um einen Blick auf meinen Körper zu erhaschen. Aber ich drehe mich immer wieder selbst aus meinem Blickfeld. Plötzlich höre ich eine Stimme. Ich blicke auf. Auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe steht Jeremy. Ich erkenne ihn an seinem Geruch. Er sagt etwas, aber ich verstehe ihn nicht. Ich runzele die Stirn und konzentriere mich. Es ist als ob er eine andere Sprache spricht. „... Wolf ... glaubst ... akzeptieren ... Werwolf ... verwandelt". Ich heule auf, als in meinem Gehirn das fehlende Stück an seinen Platz fällt. Werwolf. Oh mein Gott. Ich heule und knurre und kratze panisch an den Gitterstäben. Ich will raus hier. Wegrennen, rennen, rennen bis ich das Bewusstsein verliere und alles nur noch ein böser Traum ist. Aber er lässt mich nicht raus. Die ganze Nacht hocke ich in meinem Käfig und heule. Als ich vollkommen erschöpft bin, merke ich wie die Schmerzen wieder beginnen, aber ich bin zu müde, um zu reagieren und nach kurzer Zeit ebben sie wieder ab.


	6. Chapter 6

Als ich aufwachte, lag ich nackt und zusammengekrümmt auf dem kalten Betonboden des Käfigs, denn es war ein Käfig, keine Zelle, ein Käfig für wilde Tiere. Wilde Tiere wie mich.

Mein Körper schmerzte grauenvoll, ich fühlte mich wie auseinandergerissen und wieder zusammengesetzt, was gar nicht so weit an der Wahrheit vorbei ging. Vorsichtig tastete ich meinen nackten Körper ab, voller Angst was ich finden könnte, lernte mich wieder neu kennen, bewunderte meine schmutzigen Hände mit den abgebrochenen Fingernägeln und strich über meine glatte, makellose Haut, während mir stille Tränen der Erleichterung über die Wangen liefen.

Ich war wieder ich selbst.

Um mich herum lagen die Überreste der Kleider, die ich gestern anhatte. Sie waren völlig unbrauchbar.

Als ich Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, rappelte ich mich auf und kauerte mich auf die Pritsche. Die Matratze war aufgerissen und zerfleddert. Verschwommen konnte ich mich daran erinnern letzte Nacht meine Wut und Angst daran ausgelassen zu haben.

Elena erschien auf der anderen Seite. Sie trug mein Frühstückstablett und in der anderen Hand frische Kleidung. Gott segne sie.

„Du hast überlebt", sagte sie. Ich starrte sie stumm an. Die Tränen liefen stetig weiter und zogen helle Streifen in die Dreckschicht auf meiner Haut.

„Die ersten Male sind die schlimmsten, aber mit der Zeit wird es besser, glaub mir. Und am Ende kannst du dir gar nicht mehr vorstellen ohne deine andere Gestalt zu existieren", sie versuchte mich aufzumuntern, aber es hatte nicht die erwünschte Wirkung. In Gedanken erlebte ich die Schmerzen, das Auseinanderreißen, die unnatürliche Wandlung noch einmal und erstickte fast an meinen Tränen und Pfannkuchen.

„Ich will das nie wieder machen. Macht es rückgängig! Lasst mich in Ruhe", schluchzte ich.

Sie sah mich mitleidig an: „Das geht leider nicht. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel dafür. Das Rudel kümmert sich um dich. Alles wird gut".

„Nein!", brüllte ich und sprang auf, wobei der Teller von meinem Schoß fiel und auf dem Boden zersprang. „Nichts ist gut! Ich habe mich in einen…", ich würgte und spuckte „in ein Monster verwandelt. Ihr habt mir das angetan. Macht das es weggeht!!"

Jetzt schien sie ernsthaft beleidigt zu sein: „Wir sind keine Monster", schnappte sie „Wir verwandeln uns in Wölfe, echte existierende Tiere. Tiere sind keine Monster. Du bist noch nie einem richtigen Monster über den Weg gelaufen, wenn du das denkst. Nur Menschen sind grausam genug Monster zu sein!", grimmig starrte sie mich an und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich rapide.

Ich wünschte ich könnte etwas dagegen sagen, aber ich wusste sie hatte recht. Ich schlang die Arme um die Knie und versteckte mein Gesicht. Machte mich in meinem Kummer so klein wie möglich. Sie sollte nicht sehen, dass ich ihr rechtgeben musste, ich wollte sie hassen für das was sie mir angetan hatten.

„Abigaijl… ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Eigentlich habe ich sogar sehr gute Nachrichten für dich: Jeremy gestattet dir einen Besuch im Badezimmer, wenn du möchtest".

Ich blickte erstaunt auf. „Ja, richtig gehört: du kannst dich waschen und Zähne putzten. Willst du?", sie zog einen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche.

Hier war meine Chance auf eine Flucht, wenn ich erst mal aus dem Käfig draußen war, würde sich schon eine Möglichkeit ergeben. Also sprang ich enthusiastisch auf, aller Kummer erst mal vergessen und rief: „Ja, bitte!"

Sie lächelte und schloss auf.

Von der Kellertreppe gelangte man in einen breiten Flur, der in einem Wintergarten endete und von dem weitere Türen in andere Zimmer abgingen. Ich hörte wieder Stimmengemurmel und gelegentliches Lachen. Als wir uns der Haustür näherten, wurden meine Schritte instinktiv schneller, aber Elena packte mich von hinten am Arm und dirigierte mich die Treppe hinauf. „Nein, nein! Du willst doch nicht dem bösen Wolf in die Arme laufen, der da draußen lauert". Ich starrte sie erschreckt an. Sie lachte über meinen Gesichtsausdruck, aber ich fand diesen Witz nach der vergangenen Nacht überhaupt nicht lustig.

„Clay und Edi überwachen deine möglichen Fluchtwege. Du hast keine Chance". Das werden wir ja sehen. „Hier", sie hielt an einer Tür auf dem halben Weg den Flur hinunter. „Das Schloss ist kaputt und ich warte hier draußen. Also versuch es erst gar nicht".

Das Badezimmer war wundervoll. Obwohl ich meine Fluchtpläne noch längst nicht aufgegeben hatte, beschloss ich die Chance zu nutzen und mich wieder in einen präsentablen Zustand zu bringen. Es gab sogar eine Badewanne. Himmlisch. Während das heiße Wasser einlief putzte ich Zähne und kämmte meine verfilzten Haare durch. Seufzend ließ ich mich in das schaumige Bad sinken.

Aahh! Endlich. Mein Wunschtraum der letzten Jahre ging hier in der Hölle auf Erden in Erfüllung. Welche Ironie. Ich wusch den Schmutz von meinem Körper und ließ mir dann noch einmal frisches Wasser ein. Wenn sie mich schon hier festhielten, konnte ich es auch solange genießen.

Ich blieb solange im Wasser bis meine Hände und Füße ganz schrumpelig waren und ich mich wieder vollständig sauber fühlte. Zu meiner Erleichterung waren auch die Schmerzen besser geworden und es gelang mir fast die Erlebnisse der letzten Woche und besonders der letzten Nacht zu verdrängen.

Aber sie hingen im hintersten Winkel meines Gehirns und überschatteten meine Gedanken wie ein drohender Sturm. Ich würde mich damit auseinandersetzten müssen, aber nicht jetzt. Diesen stillen Moment wollte ich genießen.

Nachdem ich meine Haare geföhnt, meine Nägel gefeilt und meine Beine rasiert hatte, fühlte ich mich trotz der geliehenen Klamotten wieder soweit hergestellt, dass ich der Welt gegenübertreten konnte.

Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und lugte den Gang entlang. Aber Elena lehnte wie versprochen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie schaute betont auf ihre Armbanduhr: „Zweieinhalb, fast drei Stunden?! Was hast du nur so lange gemacht? Ich wollte schon nachsehen, ob du dich in der Badewanne ertränkt hast".

Ich verdrehte die Augen, mit Sicherheit hatte sie alles gehört was ich gemacht hatte, aber ich war erstaunlich guter Laune jetzt wo ich mich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlte.

„Ich bin nicht selbstmordgefährdet", es sollte eigentlich ein Scherz sein, aber als ich es aussprach, wusste ich, dass es die Wahrheit war. Ich wollte viel zu sehr leben, um es selbst zu beenden. Ich hatte die kindische Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass sich auch mein Leben zum Guten wenden könnte.

„Jer will dich sprechen", sagte Elena ernst, als spürte sie meinen plötzlichen Stimmungswandel.

Sie führte mich in ein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss, das offensichtlich das Arbeitszimmer war. Bücherregale aus dunklem Holz säumten die Wände, ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch bedeckt mit ordentlichen Stapeln von Akten stand in einer Ecke. Vor dem offenen Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer knisterte, standen eine Couch und drei Sessel aus cognacfarbenem Leder. Überall lagen Zeitschriftenstapel herum und auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch standen zwei gefüllte Weingläser.

Jeremy saß in einem der Sessel an der Stirnseite. Er schaute von seiner Zeitung auf und deutete einladend auf die Couch. Ich setzte mich schüchtern.

Elena blieb draußen und ließ mich mit dem Rudelführer allein. „Hallo Abigaijl. Wie ich sehe geht es dir etwas besser?"

Ich nickte und nippte an meinem Wein. Er war sehr gut, aber wahrscheinlich gab es hier nur sehr gut. Dieses Haus roch nach Geld.

„Du hast gestern Nacht deine erste Wandlung erlebt. Ich nehme an diese Erfahrung hat dich sehr erschüttert?" Ich schnaubte ungläubig. Was dachte er denn? „Du stehst bis auf weiteres unter dem Schutz des Rudels, da wir leider für diese Lage verantwortlich sind. Wenn du dich daran gewöhnt hast, kannst du tun und lassen was du willst, solange du einige wenige Regeln einhältst. In unserer Welt ist das Rudel das Gesetz. Und die wichtigste Regel ist: Wir ziehen keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Das Geheimnis muss geheim bleiben. Ansonsten halten wir uns natürlich auch an die Gesetze der Menschen".

Ich nickte abwesend, wie fand ich heraus, wo genau wir uns hier befanden? Stonehaven? Und plötzlich klickte es in meinem Gehirn. Natürlich, Stonehaven war ein großer Privatbesitz mit eigenem Waldland, etwa zehn Meilen vor der Stadt. Ich war schon öfter auf meinem Weg nach Syracuse an dem Tor vorbeigekommen. Aber so neugierig ich auch war, die Bewohner ließen sich selten in der Stadt blicken und schon gar nicht im Jones' und durch das Tor konnte man nur einen Teil der 

gewundenen Auffahrt erkennen. Aber natürlich blieben sie nur für sich, wenn sie Werwölfe waren, wer hätte das gedacht? Aber ich war zufrieden, zehn Meilen konnte ich schaffen.

Während ich mir eine unverfängliche Frage einfallen ließ, klopfte es und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Zwei Männer traten ein. Sie wirkten im ersten Moment wie Tag und Nacht, gegensätzlich in fast jedem möglichen Aspekt.

Der eine war schwarz, seine krausen Haare waren sehr kurz geschnitten. Er sah freundlich aus und grinste mich kurz an. Es war ein kleiner Schock in seinem absolut ebenholzfarbenen Gesicht weiße Zähne aufblitzen zu sehen.

Der andere hatte kurze blonde Locken und ein Gesicht, für das jedes männliche Model seine Seele verkauft hätte. Seine strahlend blauen Augen streiften mich nur kurz und richteten sich dann auf Jeremy. „Du wolltest uns sprechen Jer?", fragte er.

„Abigaijl, das ist mein Ziehsohn Clayton, Clay das ist Abigaijl. Sie steht bis auf weiteres unter unserem Schutz", sagte Jeremy. Clay nickte nur kurz, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand ohne mich noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er mich besonders mochte.

Der Schwarze wurde mir als Edi Woods vorgestellt. Er grinste mich wieder an und wieder war ich verblüfft über den Kontrast zwischen Zähnen und Haut. „Hi, nett dich endlich kennenzulernen, Abigaijl", Er ergriff meine Hand und schüttelte sie enthusiastisch.

„Ebenfalls", antwortete ich und rieb unauffällig meinen schmerzenden Arm. Er nickte Jeremy zu und folgte Clay aus dem Raum. Jeremy ergriff wieder das Wort: „Ich würde dir gerne auch noch Antonio, Nicks Vater vorstellen, aber die beiden halten sich im Moment nicht hier auf".

Ich nickte und plante in Gedanken schon meinen nächsten Schritt. „Mr. Danvers? Jeremy. Ich müsste kurz zur Toilette?". Er betrachtete mich einen Moment schweigend, seine linke Augenbraue hob sich den Hauch eines Millimeters und ich dachte schon er hätte mich durchschaut, aber er nickte.

Draußen auf dem Gang war niemand, aber ich ging trotzdem lässig in Richtung Ausgangstür. Falls mich jemand aufhielt, konnte ich immer noch sagen, dass ich auf der Suche nach der Toilette war. Aber es hielt mich niemand auf.

So leise wie möglich öffnete und schloss ich die Tür. Das erste Stück war geschafft. Glücklich atmete ich die frische Luft ein, aber für Erleichterung war später genug Zeit. Ich war noch keine zehn Schritte vom Haus entfernt, als es im Gebüsch knackte und sich ein Wolf aus dem Unterholz schob, der mir gelassen in den Weg trat.

Vor einer Woche hätte ich ihn noch als sehr großen Hund unbekannter Rasse eingestuft, heute wusste ich, dass er ein Wolf war, wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht immer. Er war rabenschwarz, nur seine Zähne blitzten strahlendweiß aus seinem grinsenden Maul. Er bellte einmal kurz auf. Sekunden später tauchte ein zweiter Wolf auf. Er war golden und mit Schrecken erkannte ich in ihm denjenigen, der mich in der Gasse angeknurrt hatte. Auch jetzt wirkte er nicht viel freundlicher. Er starrte mich feindselig an und verschwand dann wieder im Gebüsch.

Als er erst mal nicht zurückkam, versuchte ich mich an dem Schwarzen vorbeizudrücken, aber erließ mich nicht weiter als zehn Schritt vom Haus. Nachdem ich mehrere Male zurückgewichen war, trat plötzlich ein Mann aus dem Unterholz. Ich keuchte.

Es war Clayton Danvers und er war nackt.

Ich musste meine Feststellung von vorhin berichtigen. Er hatte nicht nur ein außerordentlich schönes Gesicht, sondern auch einen vollkommen perfekten Körper. Der schwarze Wolf jappste belustigt und errötend wandte ich meinen Blick von tieferen Regionen in Clays Gesicht.

Er schien außerordentlich wütend. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert wenn ihm Dampf aus der Nase geschossen wäre. Sein schöner Mund war nur noch ein schmaler Strich, was aber den Gesamteindruck nicht weiter störte. Sein Blick, ein Funkeln purer Bösartigkeit, war es was mich langsam zurückweichen ließ.

„Darf ich erfahren, was du barfuß und ohne Jacke hier draußen suchst?" Trotz der Wut war sein schleppender Südstaatenakzent noch zu hören.

„Äh…", mir war bis jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich weder Schuhe noch Jacke trug, trotz der Jahreszeit. „Schön, dann kannst du ja auch wieder rein verschwinden!" Er packte mich grob am Oberarm und zerrte mich wieder zur Haustür. Dass ich mich mit Händen und Füßen wehrte, schien er 

gar nicht zu bemerken. Sein Griff wurde wenn überhaupt nur noch fester und drückte mir das Blut ab.

„Ich werde nicht wieder hineingehen. Sie können mich nicht ewig hier festhalten. Das ist Freiheitsberaubung. Das ist strafbar. Nein, NEIN!", ich stemmte mich mit den Füßen gegen die unterste Stufe. Ungeduldig drehte er sich zu mir um und packte auch noch meinen anderen Arm. Er zog mich so nahe bis ich nur noch das blitzende Blau seiner Augen erkennen konnte.

„Du wirst wieder reingehen und für diesen Fluchtversuch kommst du auch wieder in den Käfig, weil ich dir nämlich nicht erlauben werde da draußen herum zu posaunen was geschehen ist. Was passiert wenn du dich nächste Woche wieder verwandelst? Wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst und jemanden umbringst? Wenn sie dich fangen? Und wenn sie dich fangen führst du sie hierher und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du meine Familie gefährdest. Du bleibst schön hier wo ich ein Auge auf dich haben kann. Oder ich könnte dich hier und jetzt töten und dem ein Ende machen, willst du das?", sein heißer Atem fuhr mir zischend ins Gesicht.

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, schüttelte ich ganz kurz den Kopf. Ich wusste, dass er es ernst meinte.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Das hab ich mir gedacht", er stieß mich von sich. Ich stolperte zurück, wurde nur von seiner Hand an meinem Arm vor dem Fallen bewahrt.

„Dann arrangier dich gefälligst damit und zerstör mir nicht mein Leben".

Jetzt wurde ich wütend: „Dein Leben? Es ist ja wohl _mein_ Leben, das hier in Scherben liegt! _Ich_ wurde plötzlich in diesen Alptraum gestoßen". Er schnaubte nur wieder verächtlich und stieß die Tür auf.

In meiner Abwesenheit war der Käfig in ein Zimmer verwandelt worden. Das Bett war bezogen worden und es gab zusätzliche Kissen und Decken. Ein Stapel Zeitschriften und einige Bücher lagen auf dem neuen Beistelltischchen.

Jemand hatte sogar ein Bild an die kahle Wand gehängt. Es zeigte ein Wolfsrudel. Ich hätte es am liebsten gleich wieder abgehängt, aber es zog immer wieder meinen Blick auf sich. Die Wölfe lagen verschlungen auf einer Waldlichtung. Eigentlich war es eher ein Haufen verschiedenfarbigen Fells, aus dem hier und da ein Kopf oder ein Bein herausragte.

Es strahlte soviel Friedlichkeit aus und beruhigte mich. Wahrscheinlich war auch genau das der Sinn dieser Maßnahme.

Kurz nachdem Clay gegangen war kam Elena nach unten. „Hättest du auf mich gehört, dürftest du jetzt wieder oben in deinem Zimmer bleiben", sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und schob mein Mittagessen unter den Käfigstangen durch. „Aber du darfst jetzt das Bad regelmäßig benutzen".

Ich grunzte nur als Antwort, ich wollte, dass sie ging, damit ich mich in meinem Selbstmitleid suhlen konnte. So wie es aussah hatte ich keine Chance zu entkommen. Das Rudel patroulierte im Wald und wenn Clay mich noch einmal bei einer Flucht erwischte, würde er mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen. Das hatte er vorhin ausreichend klargemacht. Wenn ich also leben wollte, musste ich es hier tun und mit den … Schmerzen zurechtkommen.


	7. Chapter 7

An meinem Tagesablauf änderte sich nicht viel. Es gab drei Mahlzeiten, morgens und abends durfte ich eine halbe Stunde ins Bad und den Rest des Tages vertrieb ich mir mit Lesen.

Als die Woche sich dem Ende zuneigte, kehrten die Symptome zurück. Unruhe, Hautjucken, Kopfschmerzen und Wut. Ich begann wieder in meinem Käfig zu toben, mein Leben und Gott zu verfluchen.

Nach meiner Rechnung war es Freitag, als die Schmerzen ihren Höhepunkt erreichten und meinen Körper in die andere Form zwangen.

Danach war ich zwei Tage wie gerädert. Es tat mir sogar zu weh ein Buch zu halten. Also hatte ich viel Zeit nachzudenken, während sich mein Körper von der Wandlung erholte. Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis bis ich das Gefühl hatte verrückt zu werden, aber vielleicht war ich auch schon verrückt, wer weiß? Obwohl ich es am eigenen Leib erlebt hatte, konnte mein Verstand es nicht erfassen und ich weigerte mich es zu glauben.

Menschen verwandeln sich nicht in Tiere. Punkt. Aber auf der anderen Seite suchte ich verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung, doch es gab keine.

Die nächste Wandlung kam und ging und wenn es irgendwie möglich war, war sie noch schlimmer als die vorigen. Ich verweigerte jeden Kontakt mit meinen Gefängniswärtern, nahm nur noch das nötigste an Nahrung zu mir, weil das Schluckenz u weh tat, nachdem ich eine ganze Nacht nur geschrien und geheult hatte.

Wieder eine Wandlung. Es kam mir so vor, als würden die Abstände zwischen ihnen kürzer. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr mich von der einen zu erholen bevor die nächste mich ereilte. Ich schlief fast gar nicht mehr und magerte völlig ab.

Alle überflüssigen Fettpölsterchen verschwanden und wäre ich halbwegs bei Sinnen gewesen, hätte ich mich darüber gefreut.

Oft stand Jeremy auf der anderen Seite des Gitters und beobachtete mich, aber ich hatte nicht mal die Kraft ihn richtig anzuschauen. Manchmal standen auch drei oder mehr Mitglieder des Rudels dort und unterhielten sich leise. Doch mit meinem scharfen Gehör verstand ich trotzdem was sie sagten, auch wenn ich mir in meinem fiebrigen Gehirn keinen Reim darauf machen konnte.

Es war kurz nach meiner sechsten Wandlung, als ich Nicks Stimme in dem Gemurmel identifizieren konnte. „Was ist mit ihr passiert?", ich wünschte er würde leiser sprechen, weil seine Worte in meinem Schädel widerhallten. Gemurmel. Jeremy. „Aber sie hat doch die erste Wandlung so gut vertragen. Ich dachte sie ist außer Gefahr?" Wieder Gemurmel, diesmal Elena. „Was soll das heißen, sie glaubt es immer noch nicht? Sie hat sich doch schon sechs oder sieben Mal verwandelt".

Ich stöhnte unhörbar, als der Schmerz hinter meinen Ohren explodierte. „Abigaijl! Abigaijl? Es tut mir so leid", ich hörte wie die anderen sich entfernten. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es zurücknehmen, bitte glaub mir. Bitte Abigaijl, du musst leben, bitte, für mich. Stirb nicht. Ich flehe dich an".

Es hörte sich so an als wäre er an den Käfigstangen heruntergerutscht. Mühsam öffnete ich erst ein Auge, dann das andere. Der Raum drehte sich und schlingerte. Es fühlte sich tausendmal schlimmer an als das erste Aufwachen, damals vor so langer Zeit.

Ich hatte recht. Er kniete auf der anderen Seite des Gitters und umklammerte die Stangen, die Stirn gegen das kalte Eisen gedrückt. Und er … weinte?

Ich schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, aber es gelang mir nicht. Er blieb lange dort sitzen und murmelte ab und zu etwas, aber ich gab mir keine Mühe mehr ihn zu verstehen, weil eine neue Schmerzwelle durch mich hindurch raste.

Stöhnend drehte ich mich und fiel von der Matratze. Ich versuchte erst gar nicht mich auf alle viere zu begeben, sondern blieb zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite liegen, während mein Körper Stück für Stück zerrissen wurde.

Auf der anderen Seite rappelte Nick sich auf und rüttelte an den Käfigstangen, aber sie würden nicht nachgeben, das wusste ich. Er rief verzweifelt meinen Namen und manchmal auch Jeremys.

Lass mich allein, bitte. Aber er hörte mein stummes Flehen nicht.

Meine Muskeln zuckten und mein Rücken bog sich unmöglich weit durch. Mein Wimmern steigerte sich zu einem heiseren Schrei.

„Abigaijl, oh Abigaijl, es tut mir so leid, so leid", ich hörte sein Schluchzen und riss die Augen auf.

Eine Sekunde traf mein trüber Blick seinen, bevor mein Kopf wieder nach hinten schnellte.

Als die Schmerzen endlich nachließen, blieb ich einfach so liegen, wie sie mich verlassen hatten. Mein Atem ging keuchend und schwer.

Plötzlich hörte ich das seltsamste Geräusch. Es klang wie ein Winseln. Schwach zuckte ich mit einem Ohr. Das Winseln steigerte sich zu einem Heulen. Das Heulen eines einsamen Wolfs.

Es brachte in mir eine Seite zum Klingen und ich spürte das plötzliche Bedürfnis zu antworten. Es war als hätte ich die ganze Zeit auf dieses Geräusch gewartet und diese Gestalt erschien mir plötzlich wie ein Geschenk, weil ich antworten konnte.

Mit Mühe rappelte ich mich auf und stieß eine heisere Antwort hervor.

Auf der anderen Seite der Käfigstangen saß der dunkle Wolf, der mir in der Gasse die Hand geleckt hatte. Ein leises Stimmchen in meinem Kopf flüsterte, dass er mir das alles hier eingebrockt hatte, aber in diesem Moment war es mir egal. Er war hier und ich war nicht mehr allein.

Langsam taumelte ich zum Gitter, bis ich die Schnauze hindurch stecken konnte. Er wedelte mit dem Schwanz und stieß seine Schnauze unter mein Kinn. Ich leckte über seine feuchte Nase und er ließ ein freudiges Bellen hören. Als ich spürte, dass meine zitternden Beine unter mir nachgaben, legte ich mich so dicht wie möglich ans Gitter und er legte sich von der anderen Seite dagegen, sodass seine Flanke meine berührte.

Ich legte zufrieden den Kopf auf die Pfoten und seufzte. Ab und zu stieß er mich mit der Schnauze an oder leckte meinen Mundwinkel, aber es störte meinen erholsamen Schlummer nicht, im Gegenteil, seine Anwesenheit beruhigte mich und ich konnte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen richtig schlafen.

Ich wachte erst auf, als Jeremy viele Stunden später die Treppe hinunter kam, um nach uns zu sehen. Ich hob den Kopf und beobachtete wie er leise ein Tablett mit Essen auf den Boden stellte und dann wieder verschwand. Der dunkle Wolf schlief auf der anderen Seite und hatte sich von Jeremy überhaupt nicht stören lassen. Zufrieden legte ich mich auch wieder hin. Frühstück konnte noch ein bisschen warten, Schlaf war jetzt wichtiger. Kurz darauf war ich wieder eingeschlummert.

Das nächste Mal weckte mich der andere Wolf. Er stupste mich mit der Schnauze an und leckte mein Gesicht, soweit er es erreichen konnte. Verschlafen hob ich den Kopf und er wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als ich reagierte. Er entfernte sich ein Stück, stupste das Tablett mit der Nase an und schaute dann auffordernd in meine Richtung. Der verführerische Duft von kaltem Rührei und Schinken stieg mir in die Nase.

Aber ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Sonst hatte ich mich immer von alleine zurückverwandelt, aber obwohl ich jetzt bestimmt schon zwölf Stunden in meiner Wolfsform steckte, machte mein Körper keine Anstalten die Wandlung einzuleiten. Gerade als die Angst mich zu überwältigen drohte, erinnerte ich mich, dass ich nicht allein war. Er war wieder näher gekommen und schaute mich fragend an. Als ich ein kurzes Heulen von mir gab, legte er den Kopf schräg und sein Blick wurde verwirrt. Verzweifelt drehte ich mich einmal um mich selbst und starrte ihn dann beschwörend an, als wollte ich ihn zwingen meine Gedanken zu verstehen.

Seltsam genug, er tat es.

Er bellte einmal und trat dann ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich beobachtete wie er die Stirn runzelte. Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper. Er schimmerte und verzerrte sich. Seine Schnauze wurde kürzer, die Augen wanderten in Richtung Nase. Es sah aus als würde sein Gesicht Wellen schlagen. Das Kopfhaar wurde länger, die Körperhaare zogen sich in die Haut zurück. Seine Pfoten streckten sich unmöglich weit, Finger sprossen daraus hervor, wie wachsende Pflanzen im Zeitraffer. Seine Hinterbeine streckten sich und wurden länger. Der Schwanz wurde kürzer und verschwand schließlich ganz. Kurze Zeit später kauerte dort wo der Wolf gestanden hatte ein Mann.

Als er aufstand erkannte ich an seinem Gesicht, was mir sein Geruch schon lange verraten hatte. Es war Nick Sorrentino.

Selbst in dieser Gestalt wurde mir heiß, als ich sah, dass er, natürlich, nackt war. Er sah genauso gut aus wie Clay, wenn nicht sogar noch besser, weil ihm die unterschwellige Bedrohlichkeit fehlte.

Er trat an das Gitter und ging in die Knie. Als er auf Augenhöhe mit mir war, begann er ganz langsam und deutlich zu sprechen, wie mit einem kleinen Kind. Als ich nicht reagierte wiederholte er die Worte noch einmal und starrte mich auffordernd an.

„Du musst dich konzentrieren. Es ist ganz einfach…". Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und furchte meine Stirn, aber nichts passierte. Hilflos starrte ich ihn an.

Er streckte eine Hand durch das Gitter und streichelte mich. Er sah traurig aus. Als seine Hand an meinem Rücken entlangfuhr, erschauerte ich. Ich wollte seine Berührung auf meiner Haut fühlen, nicht gedämpft durch das dicke Fell.

Der Schauer wurde zu einem richtigen Zittern und ich fühlte wie mein Körper sich auf die Wandlung vorbereitete. Erleichtert schloss ich die Augen und ließ es geschehen. Es ging überraschend einfach und die Schmerzen waren im Vergleich zu vorher noch nicht einmal Nadelstiche.

Obwohl ich wieder ganz Mensch und ziemlich hungrig war, blieb ich auf den Boden gekauert hocken und verbarg mein Gesicht und den größten Teil meines Körpers hinter meinem Haar. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder ganz Herr meiner Sinne, war ich mir sehr deutlich des nackten Mannes auf der anderen Seite des Gitters und meines eigenen abgemagerten Körpers bewusst.

„Abigaijl?", fragte er besorgt, „geht es dir gut?" Ich nickte, wagte es aber nicht aufzustehen. „Was ist dann?", er klang eindeutig verwirrt.

„Ich… ich habe nichts an", sagte ich kleinlaut. Er lachte kurz, ein erleichtertes, befreites Lachen. „Hier", er reichte mir das Shirt, das er gestern getragen hatte durch die Käfigstangen und drehte sich dann um, damit ich mich anziehen konnte. Das T-Shirt war mir viel zu groß und reichte bis zur Hälfte meiner Oberschenkel, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen war mir das nur recht.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich seine Hose angezogen und begutachtete das Frühstückstablett. „Das ist alles kalt. Ich gehe hoch und mach dir was frisches". Er wandte sich zum gehen.

„Lass mir wenigstens den Schinken da, ich verhungere!", ich streckte einen Arm durch das Gitter und griff nach dem Teller. Grinsend hielt er ihn mir hin, sodass ich eine Handvoll Schinkenscheiben packen konnte. Ich stopfte sie mir in den Mund, das Fett lief mir übers Kinn, aber das war mir egal. Ich kam um vor Hunger.

Immer noch grinsend eilte er die Treppe hinauf. „Bin gleich wieder da", rief er von oben runter.

„Hoffentlich!", rief ich zurück und wurde wieder mit seinem ansteckenden Lachen belohnt. Ich hob das Shirt ans Gesicht und inhalierte glücklich seinen Geruch.

Fünf Minuten später kam er wieder, ein Tablett mit zwei großen Tellern in der Hand. „Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, aber das ist schon das Mittagessen". Ich schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf, aber er stellte das Tablett auf dem Besucherstuhl ab und kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum. Mit großen Augen beobachtete ich wie er einen Schlüssel hervorholte und die Käfigtür aufschloss.

„Jer erlaubt noch nicht, dass du rauskommst, also komme ich eben rein". Er trug das Tablett zum Bett und kehrte dann zurück, um den Stuhl hereinzutragen. Ich schnappte mir eine Gabel und spießte einen ganzen Kloß auf.

„Guten Appetit", er balancierte seinen Teller auf den Knien, während er seinen Braten schnitt. Meine Augen wanderten von ihm zu der offenstehenden Käfigtür während ich kaute.

Er schaute auf und folgte meinem Blick: „Ich vertraue mal darauf, dass du zu hungrig bist um abzuhauen", er lächelte und betrachtete meinen schon halb aufgegessenen Teller. Ich grinste mit vollem Mund. Er hatte recht. Außerdem würde ich nicht weit kommen. Ich hatte Clays Warnung nicht vergessen.

Wir widmeten uns wieder der Nahrungsaufnahme. Leider war mein Teller viel zu schnell leer. „Mehr?", ich hielt ihm bittend meinen Teller hin. Er lachte und schob einen von seinen Klößen rüber. „Danke", murmelte ich, den Mund schon wieder voll. „Keine Ursache", antwortete er belustigt. Als ich schließlich satt war, sammelte er Teller und Besteck ein, während ich mich auf die Seite fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. Ich war schon wieder müde, aber ich hatte ja auch viel nachzuholen.

Ich hörte noch wie er seufzte und dann die Tür wieder zuschloss, aber mir war es egal. Ich befürchtete sogar, dass ich jetzt statt Klaustrophobie Platzangst entwickeln würde, wenn ich hier raus müsste.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Abigaijl", sagte er leise, bevor er sich entfernte.


	8. Chapter 8

In der folgenden Woche schlief ich viel und wenn ich nicht schlief, aß ich. Meistens leistete Nick mir dabei Gesellschaft und die Käfigtür blieb immer öfter und länger offen.

Als ich merkte wie die Symptome sich wieder ankündigten, erzählte ich Nick davon, die anderen Rudelmitglieder ließen sich kaum noch blicken. Er schlug vor den Schmerzen zuvorzukommen und mich bewusst zu verwandeln.

Ich war erstaunt, ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass man sich auch willentlich verwandeln konnte, statt auf den Zwang zu warten. Dabei eigentlich hätte es mir klar sein müssen, schließlich wäre es ein zu großer Zufall gewesen, als Nick sich letzte Woche mit mir gemeinsam verwandelt hatte.

Er machte es vor und sobald er ein Wolf war, verspürte ich den dringenden Wunsch auch die andere Form anzunehmen, um ihm näher sein zu können.

Diese Verwandlung war anders als die vorigen. Sie war weniger schmerzhaft, ging viel schneller vonstatten und ließ mich nicht annähernd so erschöpft zurück.

In dieser Form fiel es mir viel leichter mit Nick zusammen zu sein. Als Wolf kannte ich keine Scham und ich wurde nicht durch seinen unverschämt gut aussehenden Körper abgelenkt. Es war als ob er spürte, dass ich mehr Körperkontakt wollte und erlauben konnte und gab ihn mir im Überfluss.

Diesmal war er mit mir im Käfig, die Tür von innen zugeschlossen, damit kein Unglück geschah und ich vor mir selbst geschützt war. Aber mit ihm als Gesellschaft war es keine Qual mehr, sondern ein freudiges Erlebnis.

Als Mensch war immer sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend was ihn betraf, aber als Wolf konnte ich ihm meine Zuneigung gestehen. Je öfter ich mich gemeinsam mit ihm verwandelte, desto leichter wurde es und ich konnte diese Zeit genießen.

Ungefähr drei Wochen später hielt Jeremy mich für stabil genug meinen Käfig zu verlassen. Erst traute ich mich nicht mehr hinaus, welche Ironie, denn dieser zwei mal zweieinhalb Meter große Raum, war mein Reich, meine Zuflucht, aber Nick nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich die Treppe hoch. Es war als wirkte er wie eine Verlängerung meiner Zuflucht. Solange er bei mir war und ich seine Nähe spüren konnte, fühlte ich mich sicher, sobald er aus meiner Umgebung verschwand, packte mich die Platzangst, aber er blieb.

Das ganze Rudel war im Wohnzimmer versammelt und alle begrüßten mich überschwänglich wie eine verlorene Tochter. Meine erste Begegnung mit Nicks Vater, Antonio, war ein denkwürdiger Augenblick. Dies war der einzige Moment in dem ich wünschte Nick stünde nicht direkt hinter mir und achtete auf jede Bewegung. Antonio hielt mich auf Armeslänge von sich und betrachtete mich abschätzend von oben bis unten. „So, du bist also Nicks Mädchen!", mir stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht, dabei gab es ja gar keinen Grund. Er lachte laut und schloss mich in eine erdrückende Umarmung.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie er Nick auf die Schulter klopfte und zuzwinkerte, als Edi mich packte und zum Sofa schleppte.

Langsam wurde es ruhig, alle setzten sich und schauten zu Jeremy. Nick ließ sich neben mich fallen, lächelte beruhigend und nahm meine kleine Hand in seine Pranke. Dankbar lächelte ich zurück.

Auf der Couch gegenüber saß Elena, ihre Beine gemütlich in Clays Schoß. Er streichelte ihre nackte Haut wie unbewusst, während er erwartungsvoll zu Jeremy schaute.

Sie blinzelte mir kurz zu und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann auch auf den Rudelführer. Ruakin lümmelte auf dem Boden. Antonio und Edi hatten die beiden anderen Sessel besetzt.

Ein süffisantes Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern sagte mir, dass mein Händchenhalten mit Nick keineswegs unbemerkt geblieben war.

Als alle bequem saßen, richtete Jeremy das Wort an mich: „Es freut mich dich wieder wohlauf zu sehen, Abigaijl. Ich denke du hast dich jetzt mit deiner Wolfsnatur auseinander gesetzt und kommst zurecht. Wenn du möchtest kannst du gehen und dein altes Leben weiterleben".

Ich spürte wie Nicks Griff reflexartig ganz kurz fester wurde, ihm gefiel diese Möglichkeit anscheinend nicht und das gefiel wiederum mir.

„Andererseits kannst du auch hier bleiben als Mitglied des Rudels", bei diesen Worten schaute Nick mich auffordernd an, als sollte ich hier und jetzt meine Zugehörigkeit zu seinem Rudel feststellen, aber ich war noch nicht soweit. Jeremy sprach weiter und bewahrte mich vor einer sofortigen Entscheidung indem er sagte: „Ich möchte, dass du dir deine Entscheidung gut überlegst. Wenn du gehst musst du vorher einige Dinge wissen. Ich denke Elena oder Nick werden dir alles Nötige 

erzählen. Wenn du bleibst, bist du ein fester Teil unserer Gemeinschaft, stehst unter unserem Schutz und trägst das deinige dazu bei. Diese Entscheidung liegt bei dir".

„Hey! Jer warum hatte ich damals keine Wahl?", fragte Elena. Jeremy verzog einen Mundwinkel soweit, dass es als Lächeln gezählt werden konnte. „Das musst du Clay fragen".

Elena grinste und schubste Clay mit ihrem Fuß von der Couch. Er knurrte spielerisch, packte sie um die Taille, warf sie sich über die Schulter und war aus dem Raum verschwunden, bevor Elena wusste wie ihr geschah. „Höhlenmensch!", kreischte sie. Sein tiefes Lachen wurde von einer zufallenden Tür abgeschnitten.

Als wäre dies das Zeichen gewesen, standen die anderen auf und verschwanden nach draußen. Edi erzählte Ruakin auf dem Weg in die Küche eine blutrünstige Geschichte, während sich Jeremy und Antonio leise redend in den Garten entfernten.

„Sind Elena und Clay verheiratet?", fragte ich Nick neugierig, der mich ins Arbeitszimmer lotste.

„So ähnlich", sagte er während er in einem Fach mit Cognacschwenkern kramte. „Sie wollten, aber die Zeremonie wurde nie durchgeführt".

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil Clay sie vorher gebissen hat… Ah hier", er hatte in dem Schrank ein Geheimfach geöffnet und zwei Gegenstände herausgeholt. Das eine war ein normaler Aktenordner, das andere ein scheinbar sehr altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch.

„Clay hat sie gebissen?!", ich war schockiert.

„Jep, mit Absicht, sie hat ihm das nie wirklich verziehen. Aber sie können nicht ohne einander, also…", er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Nachdem Elena ja jetzt erst mal beschäftigt ist, fällt mir die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zu, dich in der altehrwürdige Geschichte des Rudels im Besonderen und der Werwölfe im Allgemeinen zu unterweisen.

Dies hier", er deutete auf den Ordner und das Buch, „sind die einzigen beiden Gegenstände in diesem Haus, die verraten könnten was wir sind. Das ist das Vermächtnis. Es erzählt die Geschichte des Rudels". Er schlug das Buch auf und blätterte bis fast zum Ende. „Hier sind wir. Das ist das gegenwärtige Rudel".

Auf der Seite, die er aufgeschlagen hatte, waren mehrere komplizierte Stammbäume gezeichnet. Es gab sieben Namen, die ich kannte.

Nick war das einzige Ende eines weit verzweigten Stammbaumes, direkt nach Antonio. Neben dem Name stand in Klammern eine Abkürzung: LKB. Zu fast allen Namen in diesem Stammbaum waren Todesdaten hinzugefügt. Nur einer seiner Onkel, Benedict, lebte noch, neben seinem Namen stand ein M in Klammern.

„Was bedeuten die Abkürzungen?", fragte ich. „M heißt Mutt. Das sind die Werwölfe, die nicht zum Rudel gehören".

„Und LKB?".

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht lunatischer kindsköpfiger Bastard?", er zuckte mit den Achseln, „Ich weiß es nicht".

Ich betrachtete die anderen Stammbäume. Auch Jeremys war sehr lang und kompliziert. Was mich überraschte war sein Geburtsdatum. Ich rechnete schnell nach, er war fünfundfünfzig! Schnell checkte ich die anderen Geburtsdaten.

„Du bist ja schon neununddreißig!", sagte ich schockiert und schaute zu Nick auf. Er lachte überrascht: „Ja und?"

„Ich… ich dachte ihr wärt alle viel jünger", stammelte ich verlegen.

„Wir altern langsamer als Menschen".

„Echt? Cool!" Er lachte wieder. Ich merkte wie ich ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte und schaute schnell wieder in das Buch.

Elenas Name ging kein langer Stammbaum voraus. Nur eine kurze Zusammenfassung ihrer Lebensgeschichte folgte. Sie war zweiunddreißig, das hätte ich auch nicht gedacht. Sie wirkte nicht älter als ich. Sie war mit zwanzig gebissen worden. Noch früher als ich. Und absichtlich.

„Warum hat Clay es getan?", fragte ich leise und versuchte mich in dieses zwanzigjährige Mädchen hineinzuversetzen, das von ihrem Verlobten absichtlich zu diesem Leben verdammt wurde. Trotz meiner ähnlichen Lage, gelang es mir nicht.

„Weil er sie liebt", antwortete Nick schlicht.

„Weil er sie liebt? Aber das war doch ganz schön egoistisch von ihm. Hat er gar nicht an sie gedacht dabei? Dass er Leben für immer aus dem Lot bringt?". Nick zuckte zusammen, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen.

„Oh, tut mir leid, Nick", sagte ich bestürzt, „Das sollte keine Anspielung sein. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast". Ich legte meine Hand über seine, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihm wirklich nichts nachtrug. „Du hast mein Leben nicht durcheinander gebracht, weil es ohnehin schon lange nicht mehr lebenswert war. Also, wie war das jetzt mit Clay und Elena?", es war ein sehr durchschaubares Ablenkungsmanöver, aber er ging dankbar darauf ein.

„Clay… ist ein besonderer Fall. Er ist kein geborener Werwolf wie ich, sondern er wurde gebissen als er ungefähr sieben war. Keiner weiß wie er überleben konnte, aber Jeremy hat ihn hergeholt und als Rudelmitglied erzogen. Allerdings kann er sich nicht daran erinnern jemals ein Mensch gewesen zu sein. Im Grunde genommen ist er mehr Wolf als Mensch. Er wird von seinen Instinkten und Bedürfnissen mehr geleitet als wir anderen. Als er sich in Elena verliebt hat und sie sich in ihn, ist der Wolf in ihm eine lebenslange Verbindung mit ihr eingegangen, die tiefer geht als jedes Eheversprechen und er wollte, nein, musste sein ganzes Leben mit ihr teilen. Für einen Mensch scheint es egoistisch, für einen Wolf ist die einzige denkbare Möglichkeit".

„Warum gibt es dann nicht mehr weibliche Werwölfe?"

„Wir anderen haben eine menschliche Seite", er grinste, „Clay nicht, aber wenn er gewusst hätte was er sich mit Elena aufhalst, hätte er es vielleicht gelassen".

„Wer waren diese Leute?", ich deutete auf zwei Namen, deren Todesdaten im Mai vor zwei Jahren sehr dich beieinander lagen.

„Peter und Logan sind umgebracht worden, als ein ehemaliges Rudelmitglied", er fuhr mit dem Finger über einen durchgestrichenen Namen, Daniel Santos, der das Ende eines weiteren langen Stammbaums bildete und diesen mit seinem Tod tatsächlich beendete. Auch sein Todesdatum lag im Mai vor zwei Jahren und er war mit einem M gekennzeichnet. „sich eingebildet hat, er stünde über dem Gesetz und könnte das Rudel vom Angesicht dieser Erde tilgen, indem er menschliche Killer zu Werwölfen machte. Du hast bestimmt davon gehört. Die Leute hier reden immer noch manchmal davon. Wilde Hunde in der Stadt! Usw."

„Das waren Werwölfe?!", ich war schockiert.

„Theoretisch schon, aber sie waren trotzdem noch Menschen. Wölfe sind keine Killer. Aber sie haben bekommen was sie verdient haben", sagte er grimmig.

„Was…?", wollte ich das wirklich wissen?

„Wir haben sie getötet und Daniel, das Schwein, ist von seinem eigenen kleinen Haustier umgebracht worden".

„Oh mein Gott…", ich war nahe an einer Hysterie. Er hatte getötet und bereute es noch nicht einmal. Er schien erst jetzt zu merken wie mich seine kleine Geschichte aus der Fassung brachte.

„Wir sind trotzdem die Guten, Abigaijl", er legte mir besorgt einen Arm um die Schultern und ich ließ mich widerstandslos näher ziehen. „Wir halten das Gesetz aufrecht. Wenn es uns nicht gäbe, würden die Mutts auf offener Straße morden und fressen".

Warum wunderte es mich eigentlich? Schließlich hatte Clay mir auch skrupellos angedroht mich zu töten. Aber trotzdem. Das wohlerzogene Mädchen aus South Dakota in mir schrie in meinem Kopf, dass ich mich gerade von einem Mörder umarmen ließ und es eigentlich auch genoss. Aber er ist einer von den Guten, argumentierte ich mit mir selbst. Er tötet nur die, die vorher selbst getötet haben und gewissenlos weitermorden würden. Trotzdem, ein Mörder! Wie kannst du nur? Sei still.

Ich hatte mich wieder gefasst. „Warum haben Edi und Ruakin keinen langen Stammbaum, so wie du und Jeremy oder Peter oder dieser Daniel? Ich meine, ich verstehe, warum Elena und Clay keinen haben, sie sind ja gebissen worden. Aber die anderen?"

Erleichtert, dass ich keine weiteren Anzeichen einer Hyperventilierung zeigte, antwortete er: „Edi wurde erst vor anderthalb Jahren ins Rudel aufgenommen. Wir waren nur noch so wenige, dass die Mutts auf dumme Ideen kommen könnten, also beschloss Jeremy einen oder zwei ins Rudel aufzunehmen. Er entschied sich für Edi, weil er ein guter Kämpfer ist, aber einer derjenigen, die ihre Instinkte kontrollieren können und nie unangenehm aufgefallen ist. Er hat versucht sich ein 

menschliches Leben aufzubauen, obwohl er alle paar Monate neu anfangen musste, weil wir es nicht dulden, dass Mutts eigenes Territorium besitzen. Er war froh, als wir ihn eingeladen haben. Hier kann er endlich sesshaft werden. Außerdem ist er kein Einzelgänger wie die meisten anderen Mutts. Jeremy hat seinen Vater und Großvater hier eingetragen, aber Edi kannte keine weiteren Namen aus seiner Linie". Juri und Ismael Woods waren beide schon länger tot und mit einem (M) gekennzeichnet.

„Und Ruakin?"

„Ja das ist auch so eine Sache. Sein Vater Alessandro war auch einer der unauffälligeren Mutts. Er war oft unten in Mexiko, das wussten wir. Aber er hatte dort eine Frau und einen Sohn. Ruakin ist bei seiner Mutter aufgewachsen und allein das ist schon außergewöhnlich. Das Gesetz schreibt eigentlich vor, dass Söhne den Müttern sehr früh weggenommen werden".

„Wieso? Das ist ja grauenhaft!"

„Sie tragen das Werwolfgen, sie müssen von ihren Vätern erzogen werden, um sich auf ihr späteres Leben vorzubereiten. Eine Mutter wäre da fehl am Platze".

„Quatsch! Jedes Kind braucht eine Mutter. Vielleicht wärt ihr allesamt menschlicher, wenn ihr ein bisschen Mutterliebe gehabt hättet", sagte ich fest und Nick starrte mich verblüfft an.

„Jedenfalls… er ist also bei seiner Mutter aufgewachsen und sein Vater kam nur ab und zu zu Besuch. Wir wissen nicht, ob Alessandro ihr alles erzählt hat. Jedenfalls hinterließ er Ruakin einen Brief, der im Falle des Todes der Mutter oder spätestens an seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag geöffnet werden sollte. Kurz darauf geriet er in einen Kampf mit einem anderen Mutt und wurde getötet. Die Mutter verstarb bald darauf auch und Ruakin öffnete den Brief. Darin waren ein bisschen Geld, ein amerikanischer Pass und die Adresse von Stonehaven. Alessandro wusste, dass wir einen dreizehnjährigen, verwaisten Werwolf nicht abweisen würden, weil Logan auf ähnliche Weise zu uns kam. Jetzt sind wir also wieder sieben bzw. acht wenn du bleibst".

Ich hörte die versteckte Frage, wusste aber immer noch nicht was ich antworten sollte. Bleiben oder gehen? Hier stand ich unter dem Schutz, war Teil eines ganzen und bei Nick – obwohl ich mir einredete, dass er nicht der Hauptgrund war. Draußen hatte ich – nichts. War gefährdet die Kontrolle zu verlieren und selbst zum Mörder zu werden.

„Was ist in dem Ordner?", fragte ich, um die entstandene Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Oh das? Das sind Elenas Dossiers. Sie führt Buch über die Mutts, damit wir immer über sie Bescheid wissen". Er hob den Ordner vom Tisch und blätterte ihm kurz durch. „Zurzeit existieren weltweit neunundzwanzig ausgewachsene Werwölfe und drei Jungen, von denen wir wissen. Von den 29 sind zwei weiblich, nämlich du und Elena, der Rest Männer. Es gibt 21 Mutts und einen einzelnen, der ein Territorium besitzt".

„Ich dachte ihr erlaubt den Mutts kein Territorium?"

„Karl Marsten hat sich seins erschlichen. Er gehörte damals zu Daniels Komplott, hat aber ganz zum Schluss die Seiten gewechselt. Dafür hat Jeremy ihm Wyoming gegeben".

„Ganz Wyoming? Wow!"

„Tja, Karl war leider nicht ganz so begeistert. Wir warten nur darauf, dass er auftaucht und sich beschwert, dass er lieber Kalifornien will. Soviel dazu", er schaute auf seine teure Armbanduhr und gähnte. „Genug für heute. Zeit fürs Abendessen". Er schlug die Bücher zu und verstaute sie wieder in ihrem Geheimfach.

Ein Abendessen mit einem Rudel Werwölfe ist eine seltsame Angelegenheit. Alle unterhalten sich laut, lachen, boxen sich sogar spielerisch bis das Essen kommt. Plötzlich sind sie ganz still und nur noch das Klirren des Bestecks und zufriedenes Schmatzen sind zu hören.

Ich unterdrückte mein Kichern nur mit Mühe und erntete dafür einen fragenden Blick von Nick und einen bösen von Clay.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Nacht verbrachte ich widerstrebend in dem Zimmer, in dem ich damals vor tausend Jahren das erste Mal aufgewacht war. Von Nick hatte ich erfahren, dass es erst zwei Monate her war.

Am Morgen wachte ich auf und schaute durch die zarte, gelbe Seide der Himmelbettvorhänge aus dem Fenster und in diesem ruhigen Moment konnte ich zum ersten Mal in mich gehen und mir wurde klar, dass die Entscheidung schon lange gefallen war. Eigentlich schon damals in der Gasse.

Ich musste grinsen. Gott antwortete doch, nur nicht so wie wir es erwarten.

Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich, wie wahr. ER hatte beschlossen meinem unglücklichen Leben dort eine völlig neue Richtung zu geben. Und hier war ich nun. 23 Jahre jung, umgeben von einem Haufen netter, gutaussehender Leute, die mich – bis auf einen – mochten und unterstützen würden, eine von den zwei einzigen Werwölfinnen auf der ganzen Welt.

Warum sollte ich zurückwollen zu einem Leben, das nie eins gewesen war, mit der zusätzlichen Bürde der Wandlungen, die ich ohne Nick nicht kontrollieren konnte, wenn ich hier eine neue Chance bekam?

Glücklich über meine Entscheidung trat ich aus meinem Zimmer und rannte Nick in die Arme. Nur sein schneller Griff nach mir bewahrte mich vor einem äußerst peinlichen Sturz. Aber ich mochte das Gefühl von ihm gerettet und gehalten zu werden.

„Warum bist du so gut gelaunt? Du strahlst ja!" Ich grinste zu ihm hoch, er war so viel größer als ich.

„Weil du mich hältst", neckte ich ihn und wurde gleich darauf tomatenrot. Hatte ich das wirklich gesagt? Ach du Schande! „Nein Quatsch", ich versuchte lässig zu bleiben und diesen Fauxpas zu überspielen. „Ich habe beschlossen zu bleiben, deshalb bin ich glücklich. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl neu anfangen zu können".

„Yeah!!", er packte mich und schwang mich einmal im Kreis. Wieder stand ich nur unsicher auf den Füßen, als er mich absetzte. Jetzt strahlte er. Er grinste so breit zu mir hinunter, dass ich dachte es müsste wehtun. Er umarmte mich fest und drückte mir einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ich wünschte die Zeit würde stehenbleiben, damit ich für immer so verharren könnte. Aber die Zeit nimmt keine Rücksicht auf meine Wünsche. Nick schien nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass dieser freundschaftliche Kuss mich zum drittenmal innerhalb von drei Minuten aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte und zog mich die Treppe hinunter.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Elena, die mit der Hand vor dem Mund quer durch den Gang ins Bad stürzte, aber ich vergaß es fast sofort wieder, denn in diesem Moment rauschten wir in die Küche und Nick verkündete laut: „Sie bleibt!"

„Juhu!!", Ruakin sprang von der Anrichte, von wo aus er Edi beim Kochen zugesehen hatte und vollführte einen kleinen Freudentanz mit mir. „Abi bleibt, Abi bleibt, Abi bleibt", sang er fröhlich. Ich hasste es Abi genannt zu werden, aber er war so süß, dass ich beschloss darüber hinweg zu sehen.

„Freut mich auch, Abigaijl", brummte mir Edis tiefe Stimme ins Ohr, als er mich von hinten umarmte und aus Ruakins Klammergriff befreite.

„Habe ich hier etwas von bleiben gehört?", Antonio hatte die Küche betreten und gähnte ungeniert.

„Ja. Abigaijl hat beschlossen beim Rudel zu bleiben", sagte Nick gut gelaunt, während er wie ein kleiner Junge einen Finger in die Schüssel mit Pfannkuchenteig steckte. Auch Antonio schloss mich fest in die Arme. „Gut für dich Mädel", hinter meinem Rücken griff er nach dem Teller mit fertigen Pfannkuchen.

„Meine Güte!", schimpfte Edi und schlug mit dem Kochlöffel nach seiner Hand. „Geduldet euch doch noch fünf Minuten!"

Die Tür ging wieder auf und Elena und Clay gesellten sich zu dem Tumult.

„Sie bleibt, sie bleibt!", rief Ruakin ihnen entgegen. Elena hob überrascht den Kopf und kam zu mir hinüber. „Das ist sehr gut", sagte sie lächelnd, während sie mich auch umarmte, „Dann muss ich mich nicht mehr allein mit diesen Idioten rumschlagen". Sie grinste schelmisch und öffnete dann den Kühlschrank. Verwundert beobachtete ich wie sie ein Glas Essiggurken herausholte und öffnete.

Clay kam als einziger nicht zu mir und begrüßte mich als offizielles Rudelmitglied, aber das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.

Endlich gab Edi das Frühstück frei und alle luden sich einen Teller voll. Im Wintergarten wartete schon Jeremy auf uns. Er kam mir entgegen, legte aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich einen sehr vollen Teller trug nur seine Hand auf meine Schulter und hob einen Mundwinkel.

Ich überlegte, ob das ein Lächeln sein sollte, als er sagte: „Willkommen im Rudel, Abigaijl. Heute Abend werden wir zum ersten Mal zusammen rennen gehen". Lauter Jubel folgte auf diese Ankündigung, nur Ruakin maulte, das er wieder allein zu Hause bleiben musste.

Wieder kehrte während dem Essen Ruhe ein. Es schien außer mir keinem aufzufallen, dass Elena zu ihren Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup Essiggurken aß, aber vielleicht tat sie das auch immer.

Ruakin zeigte mir das restliche Haus und den Garten und erzählte mir von seiner Kindheit in Mexiko. Clay und Nick waren einkaufen gefahren, da die Vorräte bei acht hungrigen Werwölfen doch bedrohlich schnell dahinschwanden. Elena saß auf der Veranda und recherchierte im Internet, Edi leistete ihr dort mit einem Buch Gesellschaft. Jeremy und Antonio waren spazieren gegangen. Was für ein beschauliches Leben.

Als es dämmerte machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Wald. Ruakin hatte so lange rumgenörgelt bis Clay ihm erlaubte in seinem Zimmer Fern zu sehen.

Der Gartenweg wurde im Wald sehr schnell zu einem Trampelpfad und das Rudel zerstreute sich, um einen ruhigen Platz für die Wandlung zu suchen. Ich fühlte mich sehr unsicher, aber Nick schob mich einfach hinter ein Gebüsch, zwinkerte mir zu und verschwand mit einem „Bis gleich".

Ich versuchte die Wandlung einzuleiten, aber mein Körper verlangte noch nicht danach und niemand gab mir das Bedürfnis die Gestalt zu wechseln. Verschämt hockte ich nackt im dunklen Wald und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, als das erste Heulen die Nacht durchbrach.

Ich wusste nicht genau wer es war, doch dieser eine einsame Schrei genügte und die ersten Anzeichen der Wandlung zuckten durch mich hindurch. Erleichtert ließ ich mich auf alle viere nieder und ließ es geschehen.


	10. Chapter 10

Als ich vollständig verwandelt bin, erforsche ich meine Umgebung mit meinen geschärften Sinnen. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich außerhalb meines Käfigs verwandele und ich genieße das Gefühl der Freiheit.

Ich strecke mich und blinzele. Die Welt ist in feine Schwarz-, Braun- und Grautöne verblasst. Aber die Luft ist viel reichhaltiger, als noch gerade eben. Ich hebe die Schnauze und atme. Waldgerüche stürmen auf mich ein. Moos und Rinde, ein zertretener Farnwedel.

Die Gerüche des Rudels umgeben mich, betäuben mein Gehirn. Sie sind hundertmal intensiver jetzt und die wilde Note, die sie alle gemeinsam haben, ist viel deutlicher. Ich schnuppere noch einmal und identifiziere Nicks Geruch aus dem Mischmasch. Er ist ganz in der Nähe.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, heult er wieder. Ich schließe die Augen und lasse den Klang in mir widerhallen. Er ruft nach mir. Ich werfe den Kopf zurück und antworte. Von weiter weg höre ich ein weiteres Heulen, aber bevor ich auch darauf antworten kann, rauschen hinter mir die Büsche und Nick tritt auf die Lichtung.

Er kläfft erfreut und springt mich an. Ich bin in dieser Art Spiele nicht geübt und falle. Er tritt zurück und duckt sich das Hinterteil in der Luft, das Maul offen mit heraushängender Zunge und nach vorn gerichteten Ohren. Seine Augen glitzern.

Ich grinse zurück, drehe mich um und renne davon. Ich kann hören wie er mich verfolgt und wechsele überraschend die Richtung. Ich komme nicht weit, bis der Geruch der anderen mich noch einmal die Richtung wechseln lässt.

Ich breche durch ein Gebüsch und dort stehen sie alle, auf der Lichtung und schauen mir erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Der menschliche Teil meines Gehirns ordnet ihnen ihre Namen zu, der wölfische analysiert die Rangordnung.

Am liebsten wäre ich sofort zu Nick gelaufen, der gerade hechelnd von der anderen Seite auf die Lichtung tritt, aber meine Instinkte befehlen mir etwas anderes.

Vorsichtig nähere ich mich Jeremy, der gelassen auf mich wartet. Ich ducke mich ein wenig und winsele. Ich stoße ihm meine Schnauze unters Kinn und lecke seinen Mundwinkel, aber ich weiß, dass es noch nicht genug ist und werfe mich ergeben auf den Rücken, präsentiere dem Alpha meinen hellen Bauch.

Er seufzt zufrieden und leckt dann seinerseits einmal kurz über mein Gesicht, um mir zu zeigen, dass er mich als Teil seines Rudels anerkennt. Ich springe auf und schüttele mir Laub und Erde aus dem Pelz. Sofort umringen mich die anderen, stupsen mich mit ihren Nasen und schnappen spielerisch nach mir.

Plötzlich stehe ich Clay gegenüber. Ich weiß was er will, aber ihm gebe ich es widerstrebender als Jeremy, trotzdem, ich weiß, dass ich verlieren würde, wenn ich es verweigerte. Ich bin bei weitem die zierlichste von allen. Sogar Elena ist eine Handbreit größer als ich.

Alle anderen haben mich als gleichgestelltes Mitglied akzeptiert, nur Clay brät mal wieder eine Extrawurst. Ich starre ihm eine Sekunde herausfordernd in die Augen, damit er weiß, dass er mit mir trotzdem nicht alles machen kann was er will.

Er erkennt meinen Widerspruchsgeist sofort, schnappt nach mir und wirft mich auf den Rücken. Er wird mich nicht töten, aber ich spüre seine Zähne an meiner Kehle und ich weiß, dass er es weiß.

Endlich dreht er sich um und geht. Erleichtert stehe ich wieder auf. Jeremy stößt ein kurzes Heulen aus und wir, sein Rudel antworten gemeinsam. Er trabt voraus in den Wald, auf einem kaum sichtbaren Pfad und wir folgen wie die Wilde Jagd.

Es ist ein einziges Stolpern und Rempeln, Kläffen und Schnappen. Der kleine Wildwechsel ist einfach zu eng für uns alle auf einmal. Jeremy steigert das Tempo und bald rasen wir dahin.

Meine Pfoten finden ihren Rhythmus und donnern auf den Waldboden. Endlich kann ich rennen, meine überschüssige Energie loswerden. Mein Herz hämmert.

Um mich herum höre ich den hechelnden und keuchenden Atem der anderen. Er bildet weiße Wölkchen in der Luft, die der Fahrtwind sofort davon reißt. Der Geruch der anderen betäubt mich und wiegt mich in Sicherheit.

Ich fühle wie in meinem Innern das letzte Puzzleteil an seinen Platz fällt. Ich gehöre hierhin. Mitten in dieser rennenden Horde Wölfe ist mein Platz. Sie sind mein Rudel und meine Familie. Dies ist unser Wald, unser Territorium, mein Zuhause. Endlich habe ich es gefunden.

Das Glück überflutet mich und ich will es mit den anderen teilen. Ich komme schlitternd zum Stehen, werfe den Kopf zurück und heule, rufe nach den anderen, die weiter gerannt sind.

Die Musik ergießt sich aus meiner Brust, ein greifbarer Ausdruck reinster Lebensfreude. Ich lausche und erfreue mich an der Antwort der anderen. Sie lassen mich wissen, dass sie da sind und ich zu ihnen gehöre. Jubelnd mache ich mich auf und trabe ihnen hinterher.

Viele Stunden später verwandelten wir uns zurück und stolperten erschöpft ins Haus.


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich ein doppeltes Déjà-vu. Erst rannte ich vor meiner Tür Nick in die Arme und dann stürzte Elena aus ihrem Zimmer und an mir vorbei ins Badezimmer. Ich schickte Nick vor und wartete im Flur bis Elena blass und mit Augenringen aus dem Bad trat.

„Elena?"

„Ja?", sie war auf der Hut, das spürte ich.

„Können wir uns nachher kurz unterhalten?" sie nickte nur und folgte mir dann hinunter.

Nach dem Frühstück machten wir einen Spaziergang. Als wir uns weit genug vom Haus entfernt hatten, brach ich das Schweigen: „Elena, ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das wisst, aber mein eigentlicher Beruf ist Hebamme". Schön vorsichtig. Step by step.

Elena schaute überrascht auf. Ich sah wie ihre reservierte Maske zerbröckelte und Erleichterung zum Vorschein kam „Echt? Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Trifft sich aber gut, schätze ich mal".

Hatte ich es mir doch gedacht. „Wie weit bist du denn?"

„Ungefähr zwei Monate", sagte sie elend und kickte einen Stein aus dem Weg. Ich entdeckte einen relativ trockenen Flecken Erde und setzte mich umständlich, den Rücken an eine dicke Eiche gelehnt. Elena ließ sich neben mich plumpsen.

„Ich entnehme dem, dass du nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber bist?".

„Gott, nein! Ich werde eine miserable Mutter sein. Außerdem gibt es keine Berichte über einen weiblichen Werwolf, der jemals ein Kind geboren hat. Naja, bis auf diese dämliche Geschichte mit dem Bauch voller Welpen und das will ich ja nun wirklich nicht", sie lehnte den Kopf an den Baumstamm und schloss die Augen.

„Wenn du erst im zweiten Monat bist, kannst du immer noch abtreiben", sagte ich vorsichtig. Ich schlug eine Abtreibung niemals gerne vor, aber wenn eine Frau keine Kinder wollte, sollte man sie nicht dazu zwingen. Dabei kam nie etwas Gutes bei rum. Sie riss die Augen auf und starrte mich an. Einen Moment schien sie die Möglichkeit tatsächlich in Erwägung zu ziehen, aber ich beobachtete, wie sich ihre Hand wie von selbst schützend auf ihren Bauch legte und wusste wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.

„Das kann ich nicht. Wenn Clay es jemals herausfinden würde… er könnte mir das nie verzeihen".

„Clay möchte also Kinder?"

Sie lachte traurig. „Wir haben einmal darüber gescherzt, aber er will es wirklich. Ich – ich habe diesen Traum aufgegeben nachdem er mich gebissen hat".

„Warum?", ich genoss es meinen Beruf wieder auszuüben, meine Berufung zu erfüllen.

„Ich weiß nicht was passiert, wenn eine Werwölfin Kinder bekommt. Verwandeln sie sich mit mir? Sind sie immer Wölfe? Funktioniert es nur bei den Jungen oder auch bei den Mädchen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte dieses Risiko nicht eingehen und ich wollte meine Kinder nicht zu diesem Leben verdammen".

„Aber wieso verdammen? Wir sind doch glücklich. Die Zusammengehörigkeit im Rudel, die ich gestern erlebt habe, das ist etwas Wundervolles".

„Ja. Trotzdem ist es nicht dasselbe. Ich bin launisch und streitsüchtig und Clay ist mehr Wolf als Mensch, wie könnten wir gute Eltern sein?"

„Das wird sich herausstellen, wenn das Kind da ist. Viele Paare mussten schon fest stellen, dass Eltern-sein ganz anders ist, als sie angenommen haben. Und außerdem sind Tiere immer gute Eltern. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Also, ich muss zu meiner Wohnung und mein Zeug holen, damit ich dich richtig untersuchen kann und du solltest einen Test machen. Nur zur Sicherheit".

Sie nickte ergeben und stand auf. Der Nachhauseweg verlief wieder schweigend.

Wieder im Haus suchte ich Jeremy auf, er war im Arbeitszimmer. „Äh Jeremy?"

„Ja, Abigaijl?"

„Ich müsste mal in die Stadt. Ich bin zwei Monate mit der Miete im Rückstand und -"

„Frag Edi oder Nick, sie fahren dich bestimmt", antwortete er bevor ich überhaupt fertig war.

„Gut, danke", ich zog meinen Kopf schon wieder aus dem Türspalt, als er weitersprach: „Abigaijl? Besitzt du einen Führerschein?"

„Äh ja. Wieso?"

„Nur so", er widmete sich wieder seinem Papierkram. Kopfschüttelnd machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Nick, der natürlich bereit war mich in die Stadt zu fahren, um mein Zeug zu holen.

Ich schloss gerade die Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf, als Travers den Kopf ins Treppenhaus steckte. „Miss McTavish. Schön, dass sie sich auch mal wieder hier blicken lassen", rief er sarkastisch zu mir hinunter.

Ich unterdrückte die unzähligen schnippischen Antworten, die mir auf der Zunge lagen. „Wollten Sie etwas Mr. Travers", fragte ich betont freundlich. Er stampfte die sechs Stufen herunter und baute sich vor mir auf.

„Ja ich will was, Schätzchen! Du schuldest mir zwei Monate Miete und du hast dreimal deinen Treppendienst verpasst, Miss!"

Ich hatte Mühe ein freundliches Gesicht zu bewahren, als mir sein fauliger Atem entgegenwehte.

In diesem Moment kam Nick die Treppe hinauf und interpretierte die Situation ein bisschen falsch, aber zu meinen Gunsten. Drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend legte er die letzten Meter zurück und riss Travers an der Schulter von mir weg, sodass er gegen das Geländer prallte und fast in den Treppenschacht gestürzt wäre. Mit rotem Gesicht richtete er sich auf und wollte gerade seine Wut an Nick auslassen, als er auf einmal registrierte wen er vor sich hatte.

Ich konnte nicht sehen was Nick tat, weil ich hinter seinem breiten Rücken versteckt war. Er bewegte sich nicht, doch Travers stolperte auf einmal rückwärts die Treppe hinauf, um aus seiner Reichweite zu gelangen.

Langsam richtete Nick sich aus seiner leicht gekrümmten Lauerposition auf und zog ein Scheckbuch aus der Manteltasche, kritzelte etwas darauf und ließ den Zettel auf den Boden fallen. Dann schob er mich in mein Zimmer, das ich in der Zwischenzeit geöffnet hatte.

Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz meine Tasche holen, aber Nick knurrte und befahl mir alle Sachen zu packen. Ich traute mich nicht zu argumentieren und packte meine wenigen persönlichen Dinge hastig in einen Karton.

Nick stand die ganze Zeit angespannt im Zimmer die Augen wütend zusammengekniffen und musterte den düsteren Raum, der gleichzeitig mein Schlaf-, Ess-, Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer darstellte. Ich war froh, dass dieser Blick nicht mir galt und schwor mir ihn niemals herauszufordern.

In weniger als zwanzig Minuten, sah das Zimmer wieder aus, wie vor achtzehn Monaten, als ich eingezogen war. Gottseidank hatte ich nicht viel mit hierher gebracht, den größten Teil meiner Sachen hatte ich in South Dakota gelassen. Vielleicht war nun die Zeit gekommen Cathy zu bitten mir die Kisten zu schicken. Sie war bestimmt froh den Kram loszuwerden. Nick musste nur zweimal zum Auto gehen, dann waren meine Sachen verstaut.

Meine lederne Arzttasche mit meiner Berufsausrüstung trug ich selbst hinterher. Sie war ein Geschenk meines Vaters zu meinem bestandenen Examen gewesen und ich hing sehr daran. Seit ich in New York war, war dies das erste Mal, dass ich sie ausgepackt hatte und es fühlte sich gut an.

Beim Hinausgehen fiel mir auf, dass Nicks Scheck von der Schwelle verschwunden war.

„Können wir noch kurz in der Drogerie anhalten? Elena hat mich gebeten ihr etwas mitzubringen", fragte ich vorsichtig, als ich die Tasche verstaute.

Dies schien Nick wieder zu sich zu bringen. Die Zornesfalte zwischen den Augenbrauen glättete sich und das Lächeln schlich sich endlich wieder in seine Mundwinkel, als er mich anschaute. Ich war unendlich erleichtert. Dies war der Nick, den ich kannte und mochte, mit dem ich umgehen konnte. Aber es war gut zu wissen, dass auch er eine bedrohliche Seite besaß.

„Natürlich".

Ich ging allein in die Drogerie, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Nick mitbekam, dass ich Schwangerschaftstests für Elena kaufte. Er war zwar dem weiblichen Verhalten gegenüber sehr ignorant, wie sie alle, sonst hätten sie schon längst Verdacht geschöpft, aber das würde ihn geradezu mit der Nase darauf stoßen und ich wollte, dass Elena Gelegenheit bekam den Zeitpunkt der Offenbarung selbst zu bestimmen.

Wieder in Stonehaven packte ich meine Tasche und meine kleine Einkaufstüte und machte mich auf zu Elena. „Kannst du meine Sachen bitte hochtragen, Nick? Danke!", rief ich über die Schulter zurück. Er schnaubte verblüfft, begann aber grummelnd den Explorer zu entladen.

Ich klopfte an Elenas Tür und bekam ein sehr nasales Herein. Elena saß auf ihrer gepolsterten Fensterbank und schaute mir tränenverschmiert entgegen.

„Ohoh die Stimmungsschwankungen fangen schon an", sagte ich fröhlich. Das entlockte ihr ein schwaches Grinsen. Sie zog ein frisches Taschentuch aus der Box neben ihr und putzte sich die Nase.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll, Abigaijl. Immer wenn ich denke, dass ich mein Leben gerade im Griff habe, passiert so etwas und wirft mich wieder völlig aus der Bahn. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr", jammerte sie.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und rieb ihr tröstend die Schulter. „Natürlich ist es für dich besonders schwierig das zu akzeptieren. Aber vertrau mir, wenn es sich erst mal bemerkbar macht, kannst du dir nicht mehr vorstellen ohne es zu leben", sagte ich mitleidig.

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich das vor ein paar Wochen noch zu dir gesagt habe", sagte sie und wischte sich resolut die letzten Tränen weg.

„Und weißt du was? Du hattest absolut recht. Also, vertrau mir", ich hielt die Tüte mit den Tests hoch. „Hier mach die mal und dann sehen wir weiter".

„Zwei?"

„Um sicher zu gehen. Das sind die besten, aber es passieren immer wieder Fehler. Also hopp hopp", ich scheuchte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Während sie auf der Toilette war, packte ich meine Tasche aus und breitete die Utensilien auf der Bettdecke aus. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder rein, ich beschriftete gerade eine Patientenakte mit ihrem Namen und Geburtsdatum. Sie legte die Tests vorsichtig auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich dann brav aufs Bett.

„Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen?", fragte ich beiläufig, während ich ihren Blutdruck maß.

„An dem Abend als wir dich gefunden haben, habe ich in all der Aufregung die Pille vergessen. Hab sie dann natürlich morgens genommen, aber es war wohl schon zu spät", sie zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern.

„Allerdings, einmal genügt. Das muss ich immer wieder feststellen", sagte ich ernst und zog das Stethoskop aus meinen Ohren und trug ihre Werte in meine Akte ein. „Leg dich bitte hin und mach die Hose ein Stück auf". Ihre Gebärmutter war schon deutlich zu ertasten, eine feste, faustgroße Kugel direkt über dem Schambein.

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, fiel ihr Blick auf die Tests. „Zwei Streifen! Was heißt das?".

„Positiv", antwortete ich. Ich wusste nicht, ob das stimmte, aber meine Diagnose stand fest.

Sie nickte gefasst. „Ich muss es den anderen sagen".

Diesmal nickte ich.

Nick hatte freundlicherweise mein Zeug hochgebracht und die Zeit bis zum Abendessen verbrachte ich damit auszupacken. Dabei lauschte ich auf Geräusche aus Elenas Zimmer. Sie hatte beschlossen Clay vorzuwarnen und es den anderen beim Abendessen zu sagen.

Clay war sehr verwirrt von ihrem ernsten Ton hochgekommen.

Ich hätte mich gar nicht so anstrengen brauchen. Clays Freudenschrei war durch das ganze Haus zu hören.

„Oh mein Gott, Elena! Das ist-", fügte er hinzu.

Ich malte mir aus wie ihm Tränen der Rührung in die Augen stiegen, während ich ein Bild von Mom und Dad entstaubte und auf den Nachttisch stellte.

Ich war vor den beiden unten und konnte so ihre Ankunft gut mit verfolgen.

Clay hatte schützend einen Arm um Elenas schmale Taille gelegt und führte sie vorsichtig zum Tisch, als wäre sie eine alte Frau. Er zog einen Stuhl für sie hervor und tat ihr auf bevor er sich selbst nahm.

Bei einem Blick in die Runde stellte ich fest, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die die Show beobachtete. Aber ich war sehr wohl die einzige, die sich einen Reim auf Clays seltsames Verhalten machen konnte. Ich grinste in meinen Auflauf über die verwirrten Blicke der anderen.

Als alle gegessen hatten, räusperte Elena sich, sofort hatte sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Rudels.

„Also… ich – wir haben eine Neuigkeit für euch", sie warf Clay ein kurzes Lächeln zu und er antwortete mit einem idiotischen Grinsen.

Ich beobachtete wie Jeremy die Stirn runzelte und Edi und Antonio einen verwirrten Blick tauschten.

„Ähm also… ich bin schwanger". Jetzt war die Katze aus dem Sack.

Einen Moment war es völlig still am Tisch. Jeremys sonst so beherrschte Gesichtszüge zeigten ganz kurz seine totale Überraschung, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff. Wenn ich ihn nicht in genau diesem Moment angesehen hätte, wäre dieser Anblick ungesehen geblieben.

„Ich denke Glückwünsche sind angebracht", sagte er ruhig und stand auf und setzte damit das Zeichen. Stühlerücken und Jubelrufe brachen los.

Elena wurde vielfach umarmt, beglückwünscht und geküsst. Clay wurden Zoten zugerufen und die Schultern geklopft.

Alle grinsten glücklich oder lachten laut. Ein Baby ist immer noch der beste Stimmungsaufheller. I

ch saß zufrieden auf meinem Platz und genoss das Schauspiel. Plötzlich setzte Nick sich neben mich: „Du wusstest es, oder?", fragte er.

„Natürlich", sagte ich lächelnd „Ich bin eine Frau!"

„Was hat das denn damit zutun?", er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen", ich stand auf und schloss Elena in die Arme, die gerade vorbeieskortiert wurde.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte ich leise.

„Danke", flüsterte sie zurück und drückte mich kurz bevor Clay sie wieder um die Taille packte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.


	12. Chapter 12

In den nächsten Tagen konnte ich beobachten wie sich die Dynamik im Rudel dramatisch veränderte.

Abgesehen davon, dass ich nun ein vollwertiges Mitglied war und in alles Geschehen integriert wurde, verschob sich die Achse des Rudels, die sonst immer Jeremy gewesen war, bis Elena im Mittelpunkt allen Handelns stand. Elena selbst drehte sich um ihren eigenen, neuen Schwerpunkt, wie ein Planet um seinen Kern. Clay drehte sich um Elena wie ein besonders aufmerksamer Mond und versuchte ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Und das Rudel rotierte um die beiden, als gäbe es nichts Faszinierenderes auf der Welt.

Aber das entsprach hier sogar der Wahrheit und mir war es nur recht: ich war nicht mehr die neueste Attraktion und Elena brauchte die Bestätigung vom Rudel.

Ich widmete mich derweil dem Studium des Vermächtnisses. Ich musste herausfinden wie sich das Werwolfgen auf Elenas Schwangerschaft auswirken würde und umgekehrt.

Antonio wurde dabei zu einer unerschöpflichen Quelle des Wissens. Er berichtete mir von den geborenen Werwölfen, aber das half mir nicht viel weiter.

Menschliche Frauen gebären menschliche Babys, so einfach ist das, aber eine Werwölfin?

Je mehr ich mich in die Materie hineinarbeitete, desto mehr Unterschiede entdeckte ich. Obwohl im ganzen Vermächtnis niemals tatsächlich eine Werwölfin dokumentiert war, gab es doch Legenden darüber.

Die eine, die Elena im Wald zitiert hatte, interessierte mich besonders. Sie begann ganz normal: ein Mann geht auf die Jagd nach der Bestie und schlägt ihr eine Pfote ab. Diese verwandelt sich jedoch in eine Frauenhand. (Auf Nachfrage berichtete Antonio mir allerdings, dass er das nicht bestätigen kann. Wir bleiben in einer Gestalt oder der anderen bis wir uns bewusst umentscheiden. Ohne unser Zutun verwandeln sich also Leichenteile nicht einfach zurück. Gut zu wissen, überhaupt musste ich feststellen, dass viele der herkömmlichen Kinolegenden nicht viel mit der Realität gemeinsam haben, aber ich schweife ab)

Jedenfalls der Mann kehrt nach Hause zurück, wo er seine Frau erwischt, die sich gerade ihren Armstumpf verbindet. Als ihm die Wahrheit dämmert, schlitzt er ihr den Bauch auf, wobei ein Wurf Welpen herausfällt, seine eigenen Kinder. Von Schuldgefühlen übermannt begeht er Selbstmord.

Traurige Geschichte, aber mich interessierte der Teil mit den Welpen. Es war natürlich nur eine Legende, aber in jedem Märchen steckt ein Fünkchen Wahrheit. Was wenn - ?

Ich schrieb an Cathy und bekam einige Tage später zwei schwere Pakete, meine alten Schulbücher. Cathys Notiz war sehr kurz und schnippisch: „Hoffe, du hast jetzt eine feste Wohnung usw., damit ich dir den Rest bald schicken kann. Grüße auch von Curt, Cathy". Naja, nach dem Streit wegen dem ich ausgezogen war, konnte ich nichts besseres erwarten.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und vertiefte mich in das Evolutionskapitel meines Biologiebuches. Nach eingehendem Studium machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Elena.

Sie saß auf der Veranda in Begleitung von Clay (natürlich).

„Elena? Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich", sie nickte aufmunternd. „Also. Ich hab mittlerweile rausgefunden, dass Silber mir nichts tut, außer ich krieg eine Kugel in den Kopf, dass ich mich nach meinem Tod nicht mehr verwandeln kann und dass die Wandlung nicht vom Vollmond abhängt-"

„Das ist nur bedingt richtig", unterbrach sie mich „Es hat zwar nichts mit dem Vollmond zu tun, steht aber trotzdem in gewissem Zusammenhang mit dem Mondzyklus. Aber ich weiß nichts Genaues darüber".

Ich kritzelte hastig eine Notiz in meine Aufzeichnungen und brütete dann eine Weile mit gerunzelter Stirn darüber. „Hast du das Gefühl, dass du dich in den nächsten Tagen verwandeln musst?", fragte ich ohne aufzuschauen. Ich hörte wie Clay gelangweilt gähnte, beschloss aber ihn weiterhin zu ignorieren.

Nach kurzer Zeit antwortete sie überrascht: „Nein".

„Gottseidank", erleichtert kritzelte ich noch einen Satz und unterstrich das Ergebnis.

Als ich aufschaute begegnete ich zwei Paar besorgten blauen Augen. Ich seufzte: „Ich denke du kannst dich noch verwandeln, wenn du willst, aber wenn du nicht musst, würde ich es auch nicht tun", sagte ich.

„Warum?", auch Clay lauschte jetzt aufmerksam.

„Der Mond beeinflusst uns, hast du gesagt, weil wir Werwölfe sind. Aber er beeinflusst uns auch noch in einer anderen Weise, weil wir Frauen sind, verstehst du?" Sie nickte „Nur stehst du jetzt als Frau nicht mehr unter seinem Einfluss und entziehst dich somit auch als Werwölfin. Und das ist auch gut so. Wenn du dich verwandelst zwingst du dein Kind mit in die andere Gestalt, aber sein Körper ist noch lange nicht bereit dazu und verträgt die Wandlung wahrscheinlich nicht. Entweder stirbt er also an dem Schock, oder er bleibt in der anderen Gestalt hängen. So sagt es zumindest diese Legende im Vermächtnis, aber ich weiß nicht in wie weit das den Tatsachen entspricht".

Sie schaute mich mit einem Ausdruck wachsenden Horrors an, beide Hände schützend über dem Bauch. Clay schien sprachlos. „Aber – Ich habe mich doch letzte Woche verwandelt und davor auch schon. Hat ihm das geschadet?", fragte sie besorgt, bei diesem Gedanken stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Clay legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihre und funkelte mich wütend an.

„Ich denke nicht. Schaut her", ich schlug mein Biologiebuch auf und legte es auf den Tisch. „Ganz am Anfang, kurz nach der Befruchtung ist das Kind nur ein runder Zellhaufen, der sich in der Gebärmutter einnistet. Im Frühstadium-", ich ließ meinen Finger über die Reihe der Abbildungen wandern, „ähnelt es einem Fisch oder einer Kaulquappe. Es macht praktisch die ganze Evolution in wenigen Wochen durch. Solange es nicht von einem Wolfsembryo zu unterscheiden ist, macht die Verwandlung nichts aus, aber sobald man erkennen kann, dass es ein kleiner Mensch ist, wird es gefährlich. Wie du siehst liegst du jetzt genau irgendwo dazwischen". Zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück.

Elena betrachtete die Bilder erleichtert. „Soll das heißen, dass ich mich in der gesamten Schwangerschaft nicht verwandeln darf? Das geht nicht".

„Ich glaube schon, dass das geht. Wir anderen spüren, dass es bald wieder Zeit wird für die Wandlung, aber du nicht. Ich vermute, dass deine Schwangerschaftshormone das Werwolfgen unterdrücken. Ist es nicht grandios wie die Natur das alles eingerichtet hat?" Ich war begeistert.

Die beiden nickten, ihre Sorgen nicht ganz zerstreut.

An diesem Abend ging ich mit Nick allein rennen. Jeremy hatte angeordnet, dass wir weder allein noch alle zusammen rennen durften, damit Elena und Ruakin niemals ungeschützt und allein wären, falls die Mutts auf irgendwelche Ideen kämen.

Mit Nick machte es viel Spaß den Wald von Stonehaven zu entdecken. Wir jagten uns gegenseitig, balgten und spielten und ich lernte fast jede Ecke des Territoriums kennen. Zwar hatte ich als Wölfin nicht denselben Drang wie Nick es als mein Territorium zu kennzeichnen, aber indem er es tat wurde es auch zu meinem, weil wir alle zusammengehörten.

Einmal brachen wir aus einem Gebüsch und kugelten gemeinsam einen kurzen Hang hinunter, wo wir am Ufer eines kleinen Sees keuchend liegen blieben. Ich rappelte mich auf um meinen Durst zu stillen, hielt aber wenige Zentimeter vor der Oberfläche abrupt an.

Ich erblickte zum ersten Mal mein Spiegelbild. Es traf mich wie ein Blitz. Ich war schön.

Als Mensch mochte ich mein Äußeres. Nach meiner Zwangsdiät, war ich schlanker als vorher, aber meine Kurven waren immer noch an den richtigen Stellen. Mein Gesicht würde in einer Menge nicht hervorstechen und ich besaß nicht Elenas athletische Anmut.

Aber als Wolf war ich schön. Mein Pelz war glatt und dicht und schokoladenbraun, ähnlich wie meine Haare. Um die Schnauze wurde er heller, fast karamellfarben. Mein Körper war schlank und die zierliche Knochenstruktur verlieh mir eine gewisse Grazie und weibliche Zerbrechlichkeit, die den größeren Wölfen abging.

Und meine Augen. Sie glänzten fiebrig und ihr übliches dumpfes Moosgrün schimmerte wie ein Smaragd.

Lange stand ich da wie angewurzelt und starrte meine Spiegelung an, während es langsam in mein Bewusstsein sickerte.

Ich war eine Werwölfin, eine wunderschöne, junge Werwölfin.

Nick beendete diesen Augenblick der Selbsterkenntnis mit dem ihm eigenen Gespür für schlechtes Timing und schubste mich rüde ins Wasser. Innerhalb von Sekunden war mein Pelz, den ich eben noch bewundert hatte, durchgeweicht und zog mich unter Wasser. Das Wasser war kalt, aber auf meiner hitzigen Haut war es ein angenehmer Schock.

Na warte. Mit großem Gespritze tauchte ich wieder auf, packte Nick, der sich gefährlich weit vorgebeugt hatte, an der Kehle und riss ihn mit mir zurück.

Wir planschten und kämpften solange im flachen Wasser bis unsere Zähne zu klappern anfingen. Auf dem Nachhauseweg hinterließen wir bestimmt einen Schlammpfad, aber als wir am Haus ankamen waren wir fast wieder trocken und warm.

Wir verwandelten uns zurück und stolperten lachend hinein. Erst im Licht der Veranda fiel mir auf, dass wir beide immer noch nackt waren. Mist. Ich wollte nicht die gute Stimmung versauen, indem ich wieder zum Mauerblümchen wurde und Nick schien es nicht aufzufallen. Also hob ich das Kinn und ging mit meinem frisch gewonnenen Selbstbewusstsein scherzend und lachend nackt neben Nick die Treppe hoch. Es war gar nicht so schlimm.


End file.
